


Fatherhood

by pocketfear13



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketfear13/pseuds/pocketfear13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of oneshots in no particular order, all centering around the fellowship as they tackle their latest challenge: fatherhood. Full of dads being awesome dads and struggling to understand the joy that is parenthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eomer

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the same story from ff.net with an altered title. I'm still not sure which one I like better. I kept with the book/movie cannon as far as pairings and children's names went but the timeline is a little askew. Obviously an Elf child will age much slower than a human or Hobbit child. We're just ignoring that fact.   
> Also I've been asked on FF so I figured I'd cover it here as well: If you would like to use my characters (wives and children in this case) please do so! I'd be honored! Just please credit their creation to me. Thank you.

Inside a room, in the palace of Gondor, a fire blazed merrily, bathing the patrons in both warmth and a soft glow. At a table sat two figures. One of the figures, curiously enough, emitted a soft glow of his own, revealing him as an Elf, one of the firstborn of Middle Earth. Pale blonde hair, normally drawn back in warrior braids, hung loose around his shoulders. He was clothed in a velvet robe of pale gray, his booted feet tucked under him. Bright blue eyes stared intently at the chessboard in front of him. Across from the Elf sat a Man. He was thin, bordering on skinny but he had the lean strength of a warrior. His hair was a light brown just brushing the tops of his shoulders. Light blue eyes studied the board in what was easily recognized as a scholar's gaze. He was clothed in soft leggings and a tunic baring the design of the White Tree of Gondor, revealing him to be Steward to the King.   
Lazily watching the chess game was another Man. He reclined, relaxed on one of the large, cushioned couches near the fire. Long blonde hair, reaching to mid-back was pulled away from his face in a low ponytail. He was dressed casually in a plain tunic and trousers befitting a warrior. Though no crown adorned his head this Man was the king of Rohan. Across from him, leaning against the fireplace stood two companions who differed greatly. The first was dressed similarly to the Elf, in velvet robes of deep, dark blue. He was clearly a Man though he carried himself with a regal air, showing that he was, in fact, the king of Gondor. He was relaxed, crown forgotten, grey eyes soaking in the company of those around him, pipe in hand. Next to the king stood a figure that reached to just about his shoulder. His companion's fiery red hair and braided beard showed him to be from the race of Dwarves. The Dwarf puffed away on his pipe, eyes crinkled in amusement from his observation of the chess game and conversation circulating the room.  
The last four members of the room sat in front of the fireplace. None of them were Men, Elves or Dwarves. They were known as Hobbits. Two curly brown heads, one black, as well as one blonde were darting around the room in the direction of whoever was speaking at the time. Large feet were being warmed by the fire and a fast-dwindling plate of food sat between them. The room's atmosphere was relaxed and happy, everyone forgetting their duties and woes and merely enjoying each other's company.  
Eomer watched as Legolas captured one of Faramir's pawns, sipping from his goblet filled with wine that the Elf prince had brought with him. He picked up the conversation where it had left off mere seconds before, "I understand that she's with child but every time I see her she seems to be...bigger....and more pregnant than before. It's a bit intimidating."  
"A word of advice mellon-nin," Legolas said softly, eyes never leaving the game, "Never tell her that."  
"Aye," Gimli chuckled from his place of banishment near the fireplace. Legolas had put both Aragorn and Gimli as far from himself as possible when the pipes came out, "There are a few words you avoid when speaking with a Lass that's with child."  
"Large," Aragorn said from next to him.  
Faramir moved another piece and looked up, "Big."  
"Huge," Merry offered, before tossing a grape into the air and catching it in his mouth.  
Legolas sipped from his own goblet, eyes raising from the chessboard to look around the room, "Use words like glowing."  
"Beautiful," Sam piped in from his place on the floor.  
"Radiant," Aragorn finished off, "And never, from personal experience, use the phrase 'You look fine for a woman who is pregnant'. You will regret it."  
Legolas looked at Aragorn and raised an eyebrow, "Please tell me you weren't stupid enough to say that to Arwen."  
Aragorn stayed silent and the Elf prince gave a very unElf-like snort, "I'm surprise she left you alive to tell the tale."  
Aragorn gave him a dirty look before turning back to Eomer, "Are you nervous?"  
Eomer shrugged slightly, "On occasion. I don't have much experience with children.....the last baby I held was Wyn....and I was four at the time. I'm not entirely sure I'll know how to be a father. My father died when I was young and he was frequently away on hunts. After his death Theoden helped raise us but..." He took another drink of wine before shrugging again, "It will be interesting I'm sure, having an heir."  
"Any thoughts on whether it's a boy or girl?" Faramir asked.  
"I have no ideas. Lothiriel keeps saying it's a boy and I've learned lately to just agree with her."  
The room broke into soft laughter before Sam spoke, "It's rewarding.....being a father, I mean."  
The fathers all nodded in agreement and the room once again lapsed into a comfortable silence. Hearing a soft noise from the slightly opened door, Frodo glanced over. Peeking in was a small blonde head belonging to a child that appeared to be about 3 to 4 years old. The child caught Frodo's eye and gave him a bright smile. Frodo smiled softly in return before speaking up, "We have a visitor."  
All the heads swiveled to the door and Aranestarion, eldest son of Legolas crept in. Noticing his father, the Elfling broke into a run, launching himself into Legolas's arms. The Elfling was clad in his night clothes, his feet bare. He arranged himself on his father's lap before Legolas spoke, "I distinctly remember putting you in your bed. Why aren't you asleep?"  
Aranestarion looked around the room, clearly trying to come up with something creative. Looking at his father the Elfling relented and told the truth, "I am not tired yet. Can I stay with you?"  
Legolas sighed, "I'm sure no one here wants to be bothered."  
"He never bothers us," Pippin piped up from the floor.  
Frodo and Sam gave him a look.  
"He's trying to get him back to sleep," Sam explained quietly.  
"Oh."  
Aranestarion looked at his father with pleading, massive blue eyes, "Please? I promise I won't get up early tomorrow!"  
"I highly doubt that....but against my better judgement...you can stay up for a bit," Legolas relented.  
Aranestarion's face lit up and he hopped off his father's lap to run to Aragorn who had his arms out to catch him. The Elfling skidded to a stop the moment he noticed the pipe. The tiny nose wrinkled in disgust, "That smells."  
Aragorn gave Legolas a look and the Elf merely smiled in response. After assuring that both Aragorn and Gimli's pipes were no longer emitting that horrid smell Aranestarion broke into a run again, flinging himself at Aragron who caught him and tossed him high in the air. The Elfling giggled happily as he was caught once again and hugged his beloved 'uncle' around the neck. Aragorn merely shook his head in amusement, "You are far too much like your father."  
Aranestarion's forehead crinkled at that statement, "Nana and Daeradar say that all the time too."  
"Speaking of Nana," Legolas broke in, "Does she know where you are?"  
His son's guilty face told him all he needed to know and the Greenwood Prince sighed. Aranestarion did his best to cover his tracks, "Nana was with Aunt Arwen. I did not want to bother her."  
Aragorn flipped the child upside down, tickling him, "He's fine. He knows his way around the palace better than I do."  
Legolas gave his friend a look, "If you rile him up, you're putting him to bed."  
Aragorn rolled his eyes good-naturedly as Aranestarion walked up his legs and flipped himself over, giggling wildly the whole time, "He's fine. Right, Starion?"  
"Right!" The Elfling chirped, hanging upside down.  
"Remind me to get Eldarion a drum," Legolas muttered, turning his attention back to the chess game. Eventually Aranestarion tired of flipping himself over and leg go of Aragorn's hands, dropping back down the the ground. He pounced on Gimli who flipped him over one shoulder like a sack, making the child squeal in happiness. The Dwarf, like everyone else in the room, was a cherished 'uncle'. He could often be seen wandering around with the Elfling on his back, something they both enjoyed doing while the child was still smaller than him. Once Aranestarion's feet were on the ground Gimli slipped him a piece of rock candy that he always had on him for that reason. The Elfling's face lit up and he popped the candy into his mouth. Legolas watched his son with a watchful eye and a smile, "Candy, Gimli? Really?"  
Gimli dismissed him, "I always have candy for him. It's tradition now."  
The Elf merely shook his head and Aranestarion gave him a bright smile. He was heading toward his father when he was snatched around the middle and flipped over Aragorn's shoulder. Aranestarion giggled and struggled in the king grasp but he was held tight. Aragorn strode across the room and deposited the child onto Eomer's lap. The King of Rohan pinned the child on his lap, tickling him mercilessly. Aranestarion laughed uncontrollably, reaching for Legolas, "Ada! Save me!"  
Eomer held the child down as he tried to escape, "Your father can't help you. You're being held prisoner."  
Aranestarion wiggled out of his grip and fell onto the floor, crawling to safety behind Merry and Pippin. The child collapsed on his back, still giggling. Faramir watched the exchange between Aranestarion and his brother-by-marriage with a smile. He looked at Eomer, his grin growing, "Don't have much experience with children, huh? You seemed to be doing fine with Starion."  
Eomer shrugged, "He's different. I've never seen him misbehave."  
Legolas raised an eyebrow, "He snuck out of his bed and crept in here after his bedtime. I'd call that misbehaving."  
Eomer chuckled, "But he's cute so he gets away with it. Right Starion?"  
Aranestarion looked up from where he was wrestling with Merry and Pippin, "Huh?"  
"Just say 'right'," Eomer told him.  
"Right!" the Elfling echoed before he was pounced on by Pippin.  
Eomer turned back to Legolas with a grin, "See?"  
"Eomer?" Aranestarion interjected from the floor.  
The blonde's head swiveled to look at the child, "Hm?"  
The Elfling looked up at him with large, hopeful eyes, "Can you take me riding tomorrow? Please?"  
"Ion-nin, I'm sure Eomer has things to do tomorrow. He might not have the time, "Legolas explained.  
"It's fine," Eomer said with a glance back at the Elf prince, "I've got nothing to do. Firefoot would enjoy the chance to stretch his legs."  
The child cheered, "Riding with Eomer is always fun! He goes fast, Ada, and jumps fences."  
Eomer glanced back at Legolas with a sheepish grin, "I always make sure he's safe."  
"I'm sure," Legolas turned back to the game, frequently glancing over to his son with a soft smile. The young prince currently had a full audience as he showed off his tumbling skills, doing cartwheels and summersaults and getting a round of applause from the Hobbits as he finished. He did a spectacular summersault before nearly crashing into the fireplace, only being saved by the quick reflexes of Merry. Legolas stood and plucked his child from the floor, "And that's the end of the tumbling show. If you ask very nicely Frodo and Sam might be willing to tell you a story."  
Frodo couldn't help but smile at the eager look he got, "You don't even need to ask. What story would you like to hear?"  
Frodo soon had a lap full of Elfling as the child scrambled from his father's arms to join the Hobbits on the floor, "The one where there was the giant thing that came out of the water and tried to eat you so Ada had to shoot it!"  
Sam chuckled, "It looks like you know that story already."  
Aranestarion shook his head, blonde hair flying, "You tell it better."  
Frodo laughed and began, "We were outside of Moria and Gandalf couldn't get the doors to open..."  
Legolas watched his son with an affectionate smile as Frodo and Sam told the story, toning it down for small ears. Pippin and Merry interjected with some detail or another and Aranestarion listened with wide eyes. Legolas was brought out of his observation by Faramir, "Legolas!"  
The Elf's head whipped back to the Steward, "My apologies, what?"  
Faramir just smiled, "It's your move."  
"Sorry."  
Faramir turned to look at Aranestarion, his smile growing, "He's precious. Really."  
Legolas chuckled, "Is it wrong to say I agree?"  
Aragorn, who had moved to sit next to the Elf soon after depositing Aranestarion on Eomer's lap, replied, "No. Just the sign of a good father."  
Legolas just smiled into his goblet as he took another drink. Everyone watched as Starion listened to the end of the story, hugged both Frodo and Sam around the neck, and ran over to Legolas, climbing onto his lap. Legolas went to put his goblet down before Aranestarion grabbed it and peered into it, "What is it?"  
Legolas plucked it out of his son's grasp, "Wine."  
Aranestarion tilted his head back so he could look up at his father, "Can I have some?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Two reasons. You're too young and if your Naneth finds out I gave you wine she'll kill me. Two: you won't like it."  
Aranestarion frowned, "But it looks like juice."  
Legolas smiled, "I promise it doesn't taste like juice."  
The frown only deepened, "But I like the cup."  
Aragorn held back laughter as Legolas sighed, "You can have your juice in it tomorrow morning."  
The little face broke into a massive grin and he leaned back into his father's embrace, staring up at him, "You hair isn't braided."  
Legolas moved a piece on the chessboard as he responded, "Nay. It's not."  
"Why?"  
"I don't braid it if I don't have to. It's nighttime and I'm not fighting."  
"When can I have warrior braids like you?"  
Legolas smiled, "When you're a warrior."  
The little frown came back, "But that's gonna take too long."  
Gimli, Faramir, and Aragorn shared a smile and Legolas held back a laugh, "Hold still, ion-nin."  
Nimble fingers began putting a small braid into the Elfling's blonde hair and the child nearly vibrated with excitement. Legolas tied it back with a leather tie given to him by Gimli and his son beamed, "Do I look like Ada?"  
The Hobbits all shared a grin with each other before Sam spoke, "Just like him."  
If possible, he beamed brighter. Legolas reached around his son to move another chess piece and his Starion watched as Faramir did the same, "What are you doing?"  
"Playing chess," Faramir responded, "Your Ada is winning."  
Aranestarion watched them play for a minute before beginning to rock on his father's lap, clearly growing bored. Aragorn watched him with a smile, "I have drawing paper and charcoal on my desk if you want to go draw."  
The Elfling jumped from his father's lap and ran off, eager to have something else to do. Legolas watched to until his son was settled on the floor, drawing happily before turning back to the game, "So Sam, how is Rosie enjoying her first time away from home?"  
Sam couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face at the mention of his wife, "She likes it. She was a bit nervous, of course, leaving the Shire, but she seems to really be enjoying herself. Has a bit of an adventurer in her I reckon."  
"Elanor is an adorable little thing," Faramir complimented, making the Hobbit Gardener blush slightly.  
"Aye," Eomer agreed, "I've never seen a baby smile that much."  
Sam ducked his head slightly and smiled, "Thank you."  
Aragorn leaned back into his chair, sipping from his wine, "We're going to have more children than we know what to do with running around soon."  
Eomer began counting, "We've already got Aranestarion, Telgalad, Eldarion, and Elanor. Lothiriel, Eowyn, Rosie, Arwen and Galadhwen are all with child."  
"Merry and Pippin are both getting married. They'll soon be having children of their own," Gimli added.  
Faramir opened his mouth to speak when a shriek cut him off, "Ada! Liante!"  
Legolas flew out of his chair, catching the knife Faramir tossed him from inside his boot. Aragorn, Gimli, and Eomer followed, the Rohan king vaulting over the back of the couch. Faramir stood and pulled out another knife that he had on his belt. Pippin looked at the son of Denethor, all of the Hobbits on their feet the moment they heard the cry, "What does liante mean?"  
Faramir's eyes were dark, "Spider."  
Aranestarion was backed into a corner, face the picture of fear. In front of him crawled a furry black spider about the size of a thumbnail. Legolas handed Aragorn Faramir's knife and walked to his son, crushing the spider under his foot. It may have been a common house spider but he had lost far too many of his loved ones to it's much larger relatives to allow it to live. He swept Aranestarion into his arms, his son instantly burying his head into his shoulder. Aragorn felt the tension seep out of his shoulders and waved off Eomer and Gimli who had appeared behind him, "It's fine. He's alright."  
Legolas swept past them, carrying his shaking, crying child in his arms. Faramir watched with relief as the prince sat back down nodding to both the Hobbits and himself. Aragorn, Gimli, and Eomer followed close behind, settling back into their seats. Faramir returned to his own chair and the Hobbits sat back down on the floor, albeit closer to Legolas and Aranestarion than before. Merry watched as the child's tears slowed, still shaking in his father's arm, "Is he alright?'  
Legolas nodded, "It was just a house spider. Aranestarion saw a spider attack about a month ago. Greenwood may be returning to it's former glory but we still have spiders. Even one as small as my fist has enough poison to-" He broke off before continuing, "I'd rather have him fear small spiders than have him not have enough fear for the larger ones."  
"Ada?" Came the incredibly small voice in Legolas's arms.  
"Yes ion-nin?"  
The Elfling looked up at his father with tear-stained cheeks, "Can I sleep with you and Nana tonight?"  
"Telgalad is in our room. If he wakes up during the night he might wake you up too."  
"I don't care."  
"Then yes."  
Faramir simply couldn't stand the sad little face anymore and rose, kneeling before the small child, "How about tomorrow after you're done with your ride with Eomer we go to the archery fields and practice with your new bow?"  
Aranestarion brightened slightly. His bow, a gift from Faramir upon his arrival to Gondor the day prior, was his new favorite possession, "Really?"  
"Mmhm. I heard you've been practicing."  
Aranestarion nodded, "Can Ada come too?"  
"Of course."  
He turned back to his father with massive eyes, "Will you come too Ada?"  
Legolas smiled, and brushed a strand of blonde hair behind his son's ear, "If you want me to."  
Aranestarion nodded, "I want you to come."  
"Then I will."  
Aranestarion looked back at Faramir, "Ada can shoot better than anyone."  
"Indeed he can," Eomer agreed, "And nothing is more terrifying then being at the end of his bow when he's mad."  
Aragorn just grinned at him, "I think being at the end of your sister's wrath when she found out you threatened the prince of Mirkwood was worse."  
Eomer rolled his eyes and the room just laughed in response. Aranestarion burrowed deeper into his father's arms, starting to grow drowsy. Legolas started running his hand along the child's back in an effort to put him to sleep. The little Elfling's eyes drifted shut before popping back opened, "Ada?"  
Legolas looked down, "Hm?"  
His son switched to Elvish, common tongue slipping his mind with his sleepiness, "Is the liante dead?"  
Legolas nodded, "Yes."  
"Good," The little head laid back down on his father's chest, "I didn't like it but the bigger one was scarier."  
"I won't let any of them hurt you."  
Aragorn looked from Aranestarion to Legolas, "How much of the attack did he see?"  
Legolas's eyes were troubled, "Enough. It attacked one of the clearings we were in. It was taken care of quickly but he still saw far more than I wanted him to."  
Aranestarion lifted his head to look at Aragorn, "It was scary. It made a hissing noise and it was big and it bit Ada!"  
Aragorn stared at Legolas who avoided his gaze, pointedly, "You were bitten?"  
Pippin looked at him concerned, "Are you alright?"  
Legolas smiled at him, "I'm fine."  
Aragorn glared, "You didn't tell me you were bitten."  
"I didn't think it was relevant."  
"Where were you bitten?"  
"Back of the shoulder," Legolas sighed, "It was taken care of and I'm still on the antidote as a precaution."  
Aragorn's glare sharpened and his frown deepened, "I want to check you over myself tomorrow."  
Legolas refrained from rolling his eyes and relented with a sharp nod. He felt his son burrow deeper into his arms before the child gave a huge yawn, eyes barely opened, "Ready for bed now?"  
Aranestarion shook his head tiredly, "I don't want to go to sleep yet."  
Another large yawn made everyone smile. Sam looked at him, smile soft, "Are you sure?"  
Starion looked up at his father, "How many days do we have before we need to go home?"  
"Five."  
The Elfling pondered that number for a moment before deciding, yes, five days was a perfectly acceptable amount of time to spend with his "cousins" and "uncles", "I'm sleepy."  
Legolas lifted him to his chest, Aranestarion's arms locking around his father's neck and his head going to rest on his shoulder, "That would be my sign to retire for the night. I'll see you all in the morning."  
Echoes of goodnight came from the room as Legolas stood, heading to the door. Over his father's shoulder Aranestarion waved tiredly at the remaining occupants in the room who all waved back, smiling. The door shut quietly behind them. Aragorn looked at Eomer with a soft look in his eyes, "That's what you have to look forward to."

Two Months Later  
King Eomer of Rohan paced restlessly in front of the bedroom he shared with his wife, eyes wide and face pale. It had been some minutes since he had heard any noise from the room whatsoever and that worried him. He passed the door for the hundredth time and turned, only to find the door opening and the midwife walking out, a smile on her face, "My Lord?"  
Eomer swallowed hard and tried to hide the sheer panic he was feeling, "Lothiriel? The baby?"  
The midwife's smile only grew, "You have a son My Lord. And both mother and son are doing just fine."  
Eomer felt his shoulders slump in relief, "Can I see her...them?"  
Before the midwife could answer Lothiriel's voice drifted out from the bedroom, "Eomer?"  
Eomer was in the room in a second and was met with the sight of his wife, hair a mess, slightly flushed, but more beautiful than ever, sitting up in their bed, a small bundle in her arms. He crept forward as slowly as he could before Lothiriel called to him yet again, "Eomer....come see."  
In her arms, inside the bundle laid their son. Eomer sat himself on the edge of the bed, hesitant to disturb both mother and child. Lothiriel placed the baby in his father's arms, watching as Eomer tensed up immediately, "What is it?"  
Eomer could only stare down at the tiny form in wonder, "He's so tiny. I don't want to hurt him."  
Lothiriel smiled gently at him, "He's stronger than he looks. You won't hurt him. What should we name him?"  
Eomer ran a gentle hand over a soft tuft of black hair, "I can't think of anything that would be perfect enough."  
Lothiriel held back a chuckle, "How does Elfwine sound?"  
Eomer tried out the name, "Elfwine.....it fits him."  
He moved back to be closer to his wife, careful not to jostle Elfwine, and settled against the back of the bed. Eomer once again went back to staring at his son, running his finger over the tiny, tiny hand sticking out of the blanket. The hand gripped onto his finger with a tight grip that Eomer knew meant he was going to be a swordsman. He felt Lothiriel lay her head on his shoulder, snuggling into his side, "He's perfect. Such a papa's boy already."  
Eomer felt a thrill at the words, "I'm a father."  
Lothiriel held back a smile at his statement of the obvious, "Aye you are. And a fantastic one already."  
Wrapping one arm around his wife, the other keeping a firm hold on Elfwine Eomer felt utterly at peace. He was father....suddenly all the things Sam, Aragorn, and Legolas had said about being a parent made much more sense. He also realized with a slight amount of dread that all the times he bought his "nephews" toys despite their parents' protests was about to come back to haunt him.


	2. Faramir

The main courtyard of Itilien was finally starting to turn into what it was meant to. Flowers of every shade of pink, red, blue, and purple surrounded by bright green grass were covering all but the stone walkways. Trees with thick green leaves provided lush shade from the late spring heat. Seated on one of the terraces attached to the main house was a Human. He was gently rocking the rocking chair he was in; in his arms, a tiny bundle. The bundle was, in fact, his son. Faramir stared in absolute wonder at his first born. Even at a week old Elboron resembled his father. The soft light brown hair that covered the tiny head as well as his blue eyes were Faramir's. Currently the infant stared at the world around him, both father and son at peace.  
Faramir was drawn out of his reverie by a soft voice coming from behind him, "And how does the new Adar fair?"  
Faramir turned his head and came face to face with the Elven Lord of Ithilien, "Legolas! When did you arrive?"  
Legolas smiled at him, leaning against the stone doorway, "This morning. We didn't want to bother the new family of three."  
Faramir felt his own smile grow, "You never bother us," He rose to his feet and passed his son to his friend, "I'd like you to meet Elboron."  
Legolas took the infant with his usual grace, "I see he has his father's temperament as well as his looks."  
Faramir just shook his head, "Eowyn said the same thing."  
Legolas stared at the babe, running a finger over the tiny hand peaking out from the blanket. Elboron merely turned his attention from the world around him to the odd figure holding him without a peep, "He takes everything in stride, hm?"  
Faramir nodded and sat himself back in the rocking chair he had vacated, "He seems to. Thus far at least."  
Legolas took a seat in the second rocking chair next to his friend, still enamored with the child in his arms, "He's perfect Faramir."  
Faramir beamed at him before realizing something, "Where are your sons?"  
"Telgalad is taking a nap and my eldest is burning off energy."  
"Burning off energy?"  
Legolas sighed, "The ride from Eryn Galen to Ithilien was.....trying. Better to say my heir was trying. He was rather eager to arrive and didn't handle traveling well. Currently he's running wild with a few other Elflings and the occasional human child. Halden is keeping an eye on him."  
Faramir nodded with a bright smile, he had met Halden, one of Legolas's close friends and one of the Captain of the Guards for Greenwood a few times before. He was a quiet Elf and a deadly warrior who was endlessly loyal to the royal family, "And Galadhwen?"  
"Resting with our second born."  
"How is she feeling? The baby is due soon isn't she?"  
Legolas shifted Elboron in his arms with the ease of one who was practiced in handling infants, "Two weeks time."  
Faramir nearly gaped, "Two weeks? Is it safe for her to travel?"  
Legolas's eyes went dark, "She and I have different opinions on that matter. We managed to travel here without incident.....though we were accompanied by the largest group of guards I've ever traveled with."  
Faramir smiled at that, "Will she be able to travel back to Eryn Galen?"  
Legolas shook his head, "She'll have the baby here. We're hoping this will inspire a better relationship between the Humans and Elves living in Ithilien."  
That was something Faramir could get behind. Both the Elves and Humans were wary of one another but things were getting better. The birth of Legolas's third child at Ithilien could only help matters. Before he could say so a soft noise from his son interrupted him. Elboron had managed to get one arm fully out of the blanket and was grasping for the strands of blonde hair hanging near him. Legolas swept his hair over one shoulder and allowed the infant to grasp onto his finger as a substitute. Elboron seemed satisfied by this turn of events, falling back, once again, in contentment. Faramir watched his son and close friend with a swell of pride. He was a father. He met Legolas's eyes and they shared a smile of understanding. Suddenly, from one of the paths lined with trees a small figure clad in blue and grey jumped from the tree onto the ground below. The small face searched the area before spotting Legolas and Faramir. Aranestarion headed toward his father and Faramir, a bright smile on his face, "Ada!"  
Starion broke into a run but slowed when he noticed the baby in his father's arms. The little prince crept forward slowly and quietly, coming to a full stop in front of his father. He peered at the small baby with a small smile before looking up at his father, "He's tiny!"  
The Elfling touch Elboron's tiny hand with one finger and smiled up at his father brightly. Faramir scooped Aranestarion up onto lap to allow the child a better view. Starion beamed at Faramir before turning back to the baby, "You need to get bigger so we can play."  
The word 'play' rang a bell in Faramir's mind, "Weren't you out playing?"  
Legolas answered that for him, "You can come out now Halden."  
The Elven warrior dropped from the tree directly next to the terrance into a crouch, bowing his head, "He wanted to say hello."  
Legolas looked at his son who grinned at him again, "Hello. Go play."  
Aranestarion hugged Faramir around the neck before hopping down from his lap, "Bye Uncle Faramir. Bye Ada. Bye Baby!"  
He took off into a run, Halden swinging back into tree he dropped out of, "Congratulations on the birth of your son, Hir-nin."  
Legolas shook his head slowly as his son disappeared from view, "Hopefully he'll sleep well tonight."  
Faramir laughed at that, a feminine laugh joining in with his. Both Legolas and Faramir turned to see Eowyn, looking radiant, leaning against the doorway, "Well if it isn't the Lords of Ithilien."  
Legolas immediately rose, handing Elboron to Faramir, "Sit."  
Eowyn waved him off, "I've done nothing but sit for days. It feels glorious to stand and walk around."  
She walked over to her husband and pressed a kiss to the top of his head before kneeling to do the same to her son. Legolas smiled at the family, "Your son is beautiful."  
Eowyn grinned up at him and crinkled her eyes and nose, "He is, isn't he?"  
Legolas nodded, "And impeccably behaved already."  
Eowyn laughed, "He has Faramir's temperament."  
Faramir looked down at Elboron and shrugged one shoulder, "If you two say so."  
Both blondes responded at once, "We do."  
They grinned at each other before Eowyn got to her feet, "How was your journey?"  
"Long," Legolas responded dryly, "But we're here for a while now."  
"And we're always glad to have you. Eomer should arrive this evening. They're moving slowly because of Elfwine."  
"The cousins meet for the first time."  
Eowyn nodded, "They'll be raised together if I have my way. I want them to be close," She paused briefly before continuing, "Your wife is on her way."  
No sooner had she spoke that the very pregnant Galadhwen appeared behind Eowyn, a squirming Telgalad in her arms. Faramir rose at the sight of her. The princess of Greenwood was looking lovely albeit, very, very, very pregnant. The toddler in her arms squirmed, arms reaching for Legolas imploringly. Galadhwen smiled at her husband tiredly, "The first word out of his mouth upon waking was Ada."  
She placed him on the ground, holding his arm until he was steady. Legolas knelt and held out his arms. Telgalad seemed to contemplate walking to his father before plopping down onto his bottom and crawling to Legolas who swept him into his arms, "One of these days he will walk."  
Faramir gestured at his vacated chair, "Sit. Please."  
Galadhwen shook her head, "I'm all right. Once I sit I don't get up again."  
Faramir looked at her, "Are you sure?"  
She nodded with a smile, "I'm fine. Really. You forget, I've done this twice before."  
Eowyn took her husband's rocking chair, "Show her Elboron."  
Galadhwen held out her arms and received the small infant, "Oh Eowyn! He's perfect!"  
Eowyn beamed, "Thank you."  
The princess cooed at the small baby, running a gentle finger over his cheek, "He looks just like Faramir."  
"Acts like him too."  
Legolas placed Telgalad on the ground, allowing the toddler to crawl around happily, "I'll keep Telgalad for the afternoon. You rest."  
Galadhwen handed Elboron to his mother before turning back to her husband, "I can handle him. You spend some time with Faramir. You haven't had time to do that in a while."  
Legolas shook his head, "I can keep him. Rest. You need it."  
Galadhwen rolled her eyes before smiled at him fondly, "I don't need it but thank you."  
She leaned in to kiss him which he accepted, her arms going around his neck, his around her waist.  
"Wasn't that what got her in that state to begin with?" A voice called from the path.  
Legolas sent the king of Gondor a very rude gesture before parting from his wife. Galadhwen turned to face the newcomers with a grin, "Mae Govannen Estel."  
Aragorn was grinning at them broadly, "Galadhwen, you look stunning as usual."  
Galadhwen looked down at her large abdomen and rolled her eyes, "Flattery will get you nowhere."  
Aragorn turned his grin to Eowyn and Faramir who were preparing to bow, "No. None of that. No protocol whatsoever. How are the new parents fairing?"  
Eowyn beamed, "Well, thank you."  
Aragorn went to take the small bundle in her arms before Arwen called to him, "Don't even think about it. I get to hold him first. Take your son."  
The queen, who had been a few paces behind, handed a whining Eldarion to his father before accepting the baby from Eowyn. She immediately cooed, "He's so cute! He looks just like Faramir!"  
From Aragorn's arms Eldarion whined, "Papa! I want to get down!"  
Arwen approached them, still cooing at the small baby, "Isn't he lovely?"  
Eldarion stopped squirming to peer at the baby with mild interest, "What is his name?"  
Arwen answered him, turning herself so her son could look at the baby closer, "Elboron."  
Eldarion cocked his head to the side, "Can we have him instead of my new sister? They can have her instead."  
Legolas and Galadhwen couldn't contain their snort of laughter as Aragorn and Arwen contained their sighs.  
"Eldarion, your sister isn't even here yet. You might love having a baby sister," Arwen explained patiently.  
Eldarion made a face and decided he was done, "Papa! Put me down!"  
Aragorn obliged him and the small thunderbolt darted to Legolas, plastering himself to his legs. He looked up at the Elf imploringly, "I missed you!"  
Legolas ruffled the dark hair fondly, "Starion is running around somewhere with Halden. He's been waiting all day to see you."  
The prince of Gondor whipped around to look pleadingly at his parents, "Can I go find him? Please?"  
Arwen took her son by the hand, "We'll go find him together."  
Eldarion made a face that clearly showed his displeasure, "I don't want you to play with us."  
Arwen chuckled slightly, "If Halden is all right keeping an eye on you as well, I won't stick around."  
Eowyn accepted Elboron from the queen before handing him back to her husband, "Do you mind if I join you? We can walk through the gardens."  
"Perfect," Arwen turned to Galadhwen, "Do you want to join us? Can you manage?"  
Galadhwen grinned, "I can manage. Provided we move slow and don't need me to bend."  
Eowyn held out a hand to help her down the step, "I think we can do that."  
Eldarion sighed loudly, "Nana....can we go now?"  
Galadhwen smiled, "All right penneth, lead the way."  
As the women and Eldarion disappeared from view Aragorn settled himself in the other rocking chair as Legolas hopped into the nearby branch of a tree. Telgalad crawled his way to Aragorn's legs to pull himself up into a standing position, "Stel!"  
"E-stel, Galad, E-stel," Legolas corrected.  
Telgalad looked at his father with a frown, "No."  
Aragorn and Faramir laughed as the king swung the tiny Elfling into his arms, "You are getting bigger every time I see you. Is he walking yet?"  
Legolas shook his head, "Not yet. He still insists on crawling everywhere."  
The tiny prince stood on Aragorn's legs and gazed out at the world before looking at his father with a bright smile. The king, on his part, just kept the child from falling before looking at the Elfling's father, "Are you injured?"  
Legolas rolled his eyes, "No. I'm fine. I don't always get injured."  
Faramir tried to hide a snort but failed causing Aragorn to laugh, "Faramir snorted. Meaning, yes, yes you do."  
Legolas shot his friends a glare before settling back against the tree trunk, "We had the largest group of warriors and guards I've ever travelled with in my lifetime. Nothing could have gotten near us. I had my sons and my wife with me. I wasn't going to risk them."  
"That's what I suspected," Aragorn said with a nod before flipping Telgalad over one shoulder, making the toddler giggle, "I sent out warriors myself to patrol the boarders."  
"I sent out a few of my rangers as well," Faramir piped up, "I wanted the path to be as calm as possible for you."  
Legolas smiled softly, "And it was. So you see, I'm completely uninjured."  
Aragorn shrugged, "I suppose there's a first time for everything."  
Legolas glared at him halfheartedly before glancing at his son who now wore Aragorn's crown around his neck, "All right you, come here. You've bothered Estel enough."  
Telgalad lifted the crown to cover his eyes before dropping it back down with a grin, "No Ada. Stel."  
Aragorn grinned brightly at his friend before sticking out his tongue, "I'm his favorite."  
"It appears you are. For the time being. And if he imitates you doing that you'll have to explain to my lady wife where he learned it."  
Faramir chuckled at Aragorn's slightly wary expression before rising, "Want to hold Elboron for a bit?"  
Legolas hopped down off his tree branch and excepted the baby with a smile before settling back on the railing of the porch. He had not held the baby for more than a moment before Telgalad started squirming and reaching for his father imploringly, "Ada. Ada. Hold you. Ada! Hold you!"  
Legolas switched children with a sigh as his son settled happily against his chest, "I don't know where this new jealousy is coming from but I suggest you get over it because your new sister is going to be here in a few weeks and I promise she'll need some of my attention."  
Aragorn settled back on his chair, rocking it slowly, "So you are having a girl?"  
"Aye."  
"And her name? Have you chosen one?"  
Legolas nodded, helping his son climb into the tree beside him, "Aye."  
Aragorn stared at him expectantly, "And? What is it?"  
Legolas grinned at him childishly, "I'm not telling. You'll have to wait. It's more fun that way."  
Faramir chuckled, "Have you picked a name yet, My Lord?"  
Aragorn shook his head, "Nay. We can't seem to settle on one. Every name I suggest Arwen doesn't like and I'm not going to argue with her. "  
Before anyone could respond two small blurs came darting from the path onto the porch before skidding to a stop in front of Legolas. Starion took a deep breath before grinning up at his father and brother, "Ada! Me and Eldarion are going to Mordor to destroy the ring but we have no ring to destroy!"  
Legolas slipped off his wedding ring and held it out to his son, "What's the rule?"  
"If I lose it I have to explain to Nana where it went," Aranestarion recited from memory.  
Legolas gave a sharp nod and dropped it into his son's hand, "I wish you luck on your quest."  
The little Elfling beamed at him before spinning around and jumping off the porch, "Bye Ada!"  
Eldarion followed his friend's lead and did the same, "Yeah...bye Ada!"  
Aragorn shook his head in amusement as the two disappeared down the path, "You know he only ever calls me Ada when he's around yours or Dan's two. Normally I'm Papa," He paused for a moment before turning fully to look at the Elf, "Where did Eldarion get the wooden sword he was holding?"  
"Starion has a full arsenal. A few different bows, a bunch of toy swords, a set of wooden knives that match mine from Ada....no axe though. My father would drop dead if his eldest grandson was carrying around one like some Dwarf," Legolas replied.  
The gruff voice of Gimli came from the doorway, "And what exactly is wrong with being a Dwarf, Elf?"  
"Oh you know," Legolas replied loftily, "You're short, hairy....you smell."  
The two friends stared at each other for a moment before smiling. Gimli looked over the Elf prince, "Are you injured?"  
"No. I am capable of going somewhere without harming myself, you know."  
"Aye Laddie but more often than not you end up stitched together and barely able to stand."  
Telgalad stood happily on the branch of the tree next to his father and clapped, "Gimmi! Gimmi!"  
Gimli gave the babe a small wave before looking at his position warily, "Is he safe up there?"  
"We're Wood Elves. He's spent more time in trees than he has on the ground."  
Gimli muttered something about 'crazy, tree-loving, Elves' before turning to face Faramir and Aragorn, "All right. Let me see this new little one."  
Aragorn handed over Elboron to the Dwarf, "Eldarion, son of Faramir."  
Gimli looked from the baby in his arms to the proud father is question and shook his head in amusement, "They certainly look alike. And seem to act alike."  
Faramir smiled sheepishly, "I hope that turns out to be a good thing."  
Gimli chuckled slightly, "Aye. It is."  
Before conversation could continue Eowyn appeared behind them, beaming, "Boys....I come bearing the gift of an elder brother....and the world's most adorable nephew!"  
They turned toward the doorway and found Eomer standing near the doorway with Eowyn beside him, Elfwine in her arms. Behind them stood Lothiriel, Arwen, Galadhwen, and Gimli's wife Teak. Telgalad stood on his branch and clapped happily, "Nana!"  
Galadhwen gently past Eowyn and lifted her son into her arms, "We're just here to deliver Eomer. You sure you don't want me to take him?"  
Legolas shook his head, "He's fine. Make sure you take it easy."  
Galadhwen gave her husband a look and placed her son back on the tree branch, "Enjoy yourself, boys."  
Eomer reached for his son only to have Eowyn swat him off, "Mine. Borrow one of Legolas's. He has about seven."  
Legolas merely hopped into the tree beside his son to assist him to a higher branch, "Three. Just three."  
Arwen grinned at him, "And how long after the birth of number three are you planning number four."  
Galadhwen and Legolas shared slightly sheepish looks before Galadhwen turned to Arwen, "I wouldn't say we're planning. If it happens, it happens."  
Eowyn laughed slightly, "So borrow an Elfling for a while. I want my nephew."  
Galadhwen turned back to her husband, "Speaking of....where is our eldest."  
"Destroying the one ring with Eldarion."  
Eowyn paused, her mouth opened as if to speak for a moment before she gathered herself, "I could be wrong....I wasn't there.....but I was under the impression two Hobbits already took care of that."  
"As long as he doesn't destroy anything else," Galadhwen said before catching her husband for a brief kiss and joining the other women, "Ready?"  
The women headed off, Eowyn with her nephew in hand.   
Eomer crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway before turning to look at Legolas and Telgalad who was now a branch higher, "Is he safe up there?"  
Legolas sighed in amusement, "Yes. We're wood elves."  
Eomer raised an eyebrow and walked over to sit on the railing the Elf had vacated, "All right. I want to meet my nephew."  
Gimli handed the baby over to his uncle. Eomer looked from the baby to Faramir to the baby again a few times before snorting, "Well we definitely know you're the father. He could be your twin."  
Faramir smiled, "So I've heard."  
Eomer ran a finger over his nephew's hand and Elboron grasped on gently, "When can I buy him his first horse?"  
Faramir raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, "Take that one up with your sister. I'm staying out of it for now. Besides, once he's a ranger he'll need a good horse for traveling."  
A breath of laughter escaped Eomer, "Have you mentioned the ranger thing to Wyn?"  
Faramir looked entirely innocent, "We're keeping it to ourselves until he's a chieftain."  
That time Eomer didn't bother to hide his laugh, "So Your Highness, when is baby Legolas number three arriving?"  
Legolas rolled his eyes good-naturedly at the nickname, "Two weeks. And its Baby Galadhwen actually."  
"Ah. That's right.....a girl."  
Aragorn looked at his best friend, "You do realized in two weeks the Hobbits will be here. She'll be the first baby born with all of us present."  
Legolas went silent for a moment before a small smile crept onto his face, "Well isn't that an accomplishment?"

 

Aranestarion paused in his drawing to look over at his Uncle Estel with eager eyes, "When can I see Ada and Nana and my new sister?"  
Aragorn smiled, "Soon. We have to be patient."  
Eldarion didn't even bothering looking up as he informed his 'cousin' of what that really meant, "That means it's going to take a long time. Ada always says that when something is going to take forever."  
Aranestarion dropped his head onto the floor with a groan of protest, "I'm tired of waiting! I want to see the baby!"  
Elanor looked up from he quiet play in the corner with her rag doll, "Baby?"  
Rosie smiled fondly at her daughter, "That's right Darling. Legolas and Galadhwen are having another baby."  
That seemed to be a good enough answer for the little Hobbit and she went back to rocking her doll happily. Eomer raised an eyebrow at that, "She seems to have taken to the role of big sister well."  
Sam nodded, "We're hoping. We talk about it a lot and try to explain the best we can. She's really taken to her doll since we showed her how to hold a baby so hopefully when her brother or sister arrives it'll be a smooth transition."  
Eowyn snuggled deeper into the crook of Faramir's arm and shifted Elfwine slightly, "We're going to single handedly make Middle Earth crowded with the amount of children between us. With little Greenleaf well on her way here, Arwen, Rosie, and Teak due soon, and now Diamond with child....and Lothiriel. Again."  
Pippin looked at Frodo with a grin, "Not to mention Frodo has been spending a lot of time lately with Tigerlilly Hardbottle."  
Frodo gave Pippin a light shove, "Shut it."  
Gimli's wife, Teak, spoke up from her place in one of the armchairs, "It makes sense. The children will have a safe place to grow up in that's free from darkness."  
Eowyn's smile grew, "I didn't think of it like that.....it's a nice thought."  
The room fell into a happy quiet as everyone absorbed that image before the door to the sitting room opened with a soft click. Aragorn turned, expecting to see the midwife attending to Galadhwen or perhaps Legolas himself but instead saw the King of Eryn Galen stride in, looking every inch the king he was, "King Thranduil."  
Thranduil gestured for Arwen to stay sitting the moment she began to rise, "No one get up."  
Aranestarion leapt from the floor with a delighted cry, "Daeradar!!!"  
Thranduil caught him with a practiced ease and the tiny Elfling hugged him tightly. From his place on Merry's lap Telgalad reached eagerly for his grandfather, "Dar! Dar!"  
Thranduil allowed his eldest grandson to slid to the ground before retrieving his other from Merry with a nod, "Have you two been behaving?"  
Starion nodded eagerly, "We're getting a new sister soon."  
Aragorn spoke up from the couch, "We weren't expecting you."  
Thranduil gave his son's friend an amused look, "I was around for the birth of my first two grandsons. Did you expect me to miss the birth of my first granddaughter just because my son is galavanting about Itilien without me?"  
Aragorn managed to hide a laugh but not a grin at the king's description, "I suppose not."  
"My son would be with Galadhwen, then?"  
Arwen nodded, "The baby could arrived at any point. We've been waiting since before dawn."  
Thranduil opened his mouth to respond but shut it when Starion gave another delight cry, "ADA!"  
Standing in the doorway was a worn looking, but beaming Elf. In his arms, a wrapped bundle, "I'd like you to meet Aerlinniel Legolasiell."  
Aragorn rose and assisted his wife in standing, "And her naneth?"  
"Resting for a bit. Both are just fine."  
Arwen held out her arms and gently accepted the tiny Elfling, "She's simply darling.....and so tiny."  
Legolas grinned and lifted him eldest son into his arms, "Want to see your sister?"  
Starion peaked almost shyly over at his new sister, "She has blonde hair like me!"  
Thranduil couldn't help the breath of laughter that escaped, "If she didn't we'd have a problem."  
Legolas handed Starion over to Aragorn and accepted his daughter back, "Hello Ada."  
Thranduil strode over, a squirming Telgalad in his arms, "Well....let me see my first granddaughter."  
Arwen accepted the toddler and the king received the small bundle from his son, "She's perfect, ion-nin."  
Legolas's smile grew before turning at the sound of Lothiriel's soft voice, "What does her name mean?"  
"Song."  
Faramir gave his friend a smile, "It's fitting for an Elfling."  
From the ground Elanor tugged on her mother's skirt, "Baby?"  
Sam nodded and lifted her into his arms so she could see a bit better, "Aye Elanor. That's the new baby."  
Thranduil reluctantly returned Aerlinniel back to her father and Legolas knelt so the small Hobbit child could get a better look. Elanor slipped off her father's lap and toddled over to peer at the small bundle of blankets. She was quiet for a moment before giving a bright smile, "Baby!"  
Rosie smiled, "Yes. Can you say Aerlinniel?"  
Elanor shook her head, "No."  
A small ripple of soft laughter went around the room. Rosie looked nervously at her daughter, "Be careful Elanor."  
Legolas smiled at at her, "It's all right Rosie."  
Rosie nodded, "If you're sure. You can touch her hand, Darling. That's it."  
Elanor placed one finger on the baby's hand before brightly grinning at her mother and father, "Mine!"  
"Ah....no Elanor....not yours. That's Legolas and Galadhwen's baby," Sam explained.  
Elanor pouted at her father, "No. Baby mine."  
Rosie all but dropped her head in her hands and the room laughed, "At least we know she'll like her new sibling."  
From his place next Aragorn on the couch Aranestarion sighed loudly, "Can hold her now?"  
Legolas passed his daughter back to his father and got to his feet, "Remember how you held Telgalad. Gently."  
Starion soon had Aerlinniel in his arms and Legolas smiled at them happily before dropping his head back against the wall and shutting his eyes with a tired sigh. Thranduil watched his son with a fond look, "Tired?"  
Legolas just nodded, not bother to speak. Aragorn looked from his friend to his son, "Eldarion would you like Starion to sleep in your room tonight?"  
Both child lit up at the idea, Starion scrambling off the couch once Arwen relieved him of Aerlinniel, "Can I Ada? Please?"  
Legolas nodded, "Of course."  
Thranduil took Telgalad from where he had ended up on Eomer's lap, "I'll take him for the night."  
Legolas raised an eyebrow at his father, "How long are you staying?"  
"As long as I'm able. We're close enough to Eryn Galen that they can handle things without me without the forest burning down in the process."  
Legolas looked from his son to his father, "Are you sure you can handle him?"  
Thranduil looked mildly affronted, "I raised, you didn't I? You were a terror at bedtime. He couldn't possibly be any worse."  
Gimli gave Legolas a teasing look, "That's a story I'd love to hear."  
Legolas's smile wasn't at all friendly, "Which you never will."  
Merry, who was now holding the new addition to the Elvish family, spoke up, "So what's going to be her title?"  
Frodo gave him a confused look, "Other than Princess?"  
Merry nodded, "I mean among us. Starion was the hope baby because he was born right after the ring was destroyed, and Eldarion and Elfwine were both the new heirs, and Elboron was the first baby born in Ithilien, and Elanor was the first girl."  
"Telgalad was the first Elfling born once Mirkwood got it's new name," Pippin piped in as he stole Aerlinniel from his Merry, "So what's she going to be?"  
"She's the first baby born with all of us here," Eowyn explained, "I think that works."  
Frodo took the baby from his cousin and stood, handing her over to Legolas, "Why don't you go rest for a bit? You look dead on your feet."  
The Elf prince accepted both his daughter and the idea and soon found himself back in the bedroom with his wife and daughter. Galadhwen stirred from her sleep as Legolas placed Aerlinniel in her bassinet, "Ada took Telgalad and Aragorn has Starion for tonight."  
Galadhwen smiled and tugged her husband over onto the bed, "Get some sleep, you've been up as long as I have."  
He laid down beside her and draped one arm around her waist, "She's the first baby born with all of us present."  
"She's utterly perfect."  
"Mm," Legolas agreed before settling into sleep.  
Galadhwen popped open one eye and glanced back at her husband, "Legolas?"  
"Hm?"  
"When should we get to work on Arwen's idea of number four?"  
Legolas's soft laughter was what she fell asleep to.


	3. Legolas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter technically takes place before the other two....but that's pretty obvious once you read it.

Mirkwood was......less dark than Bilbo's stories had made it seem. Frodo wasn't entirely sure whether to attribute that to the Elves beginning their triumph over the darkness that dwelled within the forest or his uncle's....creative liberties with his journey. Legolas, however, seemed completely at home, shoulders relaxed and utterly at peace. The trees around them seemed to reach out toward the prince, leaves gently brushing against his hair and shoulders, something Sam pointed out in a whisper.   
The Elf prince was slightly ahead of the party, Aragorn and Gimli on one side, Elladan and Elrohir on the other. The twins were watching him with indulgent smiles as Legolas happily laid a hand on the branch of a tree, "We're almost at the palace gates. I'm actually surprised we haven't run into a hunting party y-"  
He stopped in mid-sentence and went utterly still before swiftly stepping to the side and avoiding the figure that dove from the trees, missed him entirely, and crashed to the ground.  
Legolas grinned at the figure, now revealed to be an Elf, and extended a hand to help him up, "Mae Govannen, Lacien."  
The Elf-who was apparently named Lacien-swiftly pulled Legolas into a hug and began babbling in Elvish. Frodo managed to catch the words 'home', 'father', and 'waiting' before Legolas switched back into common tongue, "Lacien, may I introduce the members of the Fellowship; you already know the twins, Estel-"  
Lacien grinned in an impish way that immediately reminded everyone of both Merry and Pippin, as well as Elladan and Elrohir, "Ah yes. Of course. King Estel now if I'm not mistaken."  
He gave an exaggerated, half bow and Aragorn rolled his eyes fondly.  
Legolas shoved him lightly, causing him to lose his balance before continuing, "And Arwen-"  
"Looking as radiant as ever."  
Legolas gave him a look and the Elf immediately shut up with another grin, "The king of Rohan, Eomer and his sister Eowyn. The new Steward of Gondor, Faramir."  
Lacien gave them an Elven bow before Legolas continued, "Member of the Fellowship, Gimli, son of Gloin."  
Lacien gave Legolas a raised eyebrow look but nodded all the same.  
"And last, but certainly not least, may I present to you the Hobbits of the Shire, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin."  
Another low, Elven bow, "It's an honor."  
"This would be Lacien, one of our Captains of the Guard and one of my oldest friends. His father is my father's best friend. We grew up together...." Legolas looked at Lacien before sighing, "Well I grew up. He just got older."  
Lacien grinned again, "Growing up is optional. I choose not to."  
The party began moving again, this time with Lacien among them. The Captain of the Guard had acquainted himself with Merry and Pippin, something Frodo made note of with a mild sense of dread. Between the cousins, the twins, and now Lacien, the ring-bearer had a doubt as to whether the forest would survive. They had just reached the gates of the palace when a redheaded She-Elf came bolting through with a delighted cry, "Legolas!"  
She launched herself at him and he caught her, spinning her around once, before putting her back down, "You're home! And in one piece!"  
Legolas held out his arms for inspection, "I am."  
"Have you seen Galadhwen or your father yet?"  
Legolas shook his head, "Just Lacien."  
The She-Elf gave Lacien a stern look, "You had better be behaving."  
Legolas smiled at her fondly before beginning introductions again. The redheaded She-Elf was revealed to be Tauriel, another close friend of the Elf Prince. As she bowed her head in greeting a glint of metal on her left hand caught Legolas's eye.  
He swiftly grabbed her hand and examined the golden ring on it. Tauriel smiled sheepishly, "It was your father's idea. The forest was growing darker and we needed a reason to celebrate."  
Lacien wrapped an arm around his new wife's waist, "It was almost a year ago now."  
Frodo noticed that Aragorn also saw the slight slump in their Elven friend's shoulders and the shadows that returned, ever so slightly to his eyes, "It seems like I've been gone for much longer than three years."  
Tauriel touched Legolas's hand lightly, "We wanted you there. You know that, right? You're a dear friend to both of us."  
Legolas nodded and turned so he was walking backwards as the group moved, "Of course I know that. And I'm actually surprised you two waited as long as you did. You've been engaged for what seems like forever."  
Lacien sighed, "You were gone for what seems like forever. The forest isn't the same without you."  
Elladan grinned, "Now comes the bet of who will be more angry with you, King Thranduil or Galadhwen."  
Legolas grimaced, "I don't suppose hiding is an option?"  
Tauriel shook her head, "There aren't too many places you can hide where they won't find you."  
Elrohir looked around his friend, "Besides.....you're too late."  
Legolas spun around and stepped forward slightly as another She-Elf strode toward them all. She reached Legolas and looked him over once before smacking him, hard. He flinched slightly before she threw herself into his arms, burying her face in his neck, "If you ever leave like that again, I'll never forgive you."  
He ran a gentle hand over her head and a smile crept onto his face, "I'm sorry."  
"You should be," She mumbled before straightening.  
As everyone got a clear look at her, there was no doubt as to who she was.  
"Everyone, may I present my wife, Galadhwen."  
Galadhwen gave a low nod but kept herself tucked against her husband, "It's a pleasure."  
Legolas introduced everyone one by one, ending with Gimli.  
"Your drawings hardly do her justice," Gimli told him with a smile causing Galadhwen to flush ever so slightly.  
She turned from her husband and gave him a firm look over, "How badly are you injured?"  
The twins and Lacien immediately burst out laughing and Legolas casually reached over and punched Elladan in the arm, "I'm not injured."  
Galadhwen turned to Aragorn, "Estel, how badly is he injured?"  
That merely caused the twins to laugh harder and caused everyone else to fight off grins.  
Legolas frowned at her, "What makes you think I'm lying to you?"  
Galadhwen kissed his cheek lightly, "Because I've known you for years, Darling."  
Aragorn couldn't hide his grin, "Some mild bruising on his ribs, a nasty cut that I took care of on his left shoulder and chest, and another right about his left hip."  
Legolas glared at him half-heartedly before beginning to move again, "Is Ada in the throne room?"  
Galadhwen, once again pressed against his side, nodded, "Mmhm."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
King Thranduil was every bit as terrifying as Mr. Bilbo's book, Sam thought to himself. The Elf king was seated on his throne looking every inch a king.....and a furious one at that. Sam noticed that the fury seemed to be all contained and was very similar to the fury he had seen on Legolas on occasion. (Though luckily never directed at him.)  
Legolas and his wife led the party in before going to one knee and staring pointedly at the floor. The room remained tense and silent for a long, long minute before the King rose and slowly descended the steps from his throne so he was standing on the same platform as the rest of them.  
Sam watched tensely, as Legolas stood slowly, "Adar."  
Before he could speak another word he was enfolded in his father's arms, "I have never been more furious with you."  
Sam felt the room almost sigh with relief and followed Aragorn, Arwen, the Wood Elves' lead to stand. Thranduil hugged his son for a long moment before holding him out at arms length to inspect him, "Estel, how badly is he injured?"  
Legolas threw up his arms, exasperated, "Why doesn't anyone believe my answer to that question?"  
"Because we know you, ion-nin," Thranduil answered.  
Aragorn grinned, "Nothing serious. Some cuts that I already stitched and some badly bruised ribs."  
Thranduil nodded slowly and looked his son over again. Legolas tugged his wife to his side again and began introduction, yet again.  
The king was nothing but polite and courteous to everyone, including Gimli which surprised Sam to say the least. Once names and titles had been said Thranduil made his way toward the throne, "I have a few things left to do before tonight. Legolas can show you around the palace. I'll see you all at dinner."  
Sam watched Aragorn lean in casually to Legolas and mutter, "Did he say he'll see us at dinner or that the Dwarf was dinner?"  
Legolas muttered back, "The former. I'm not questioning it."  
Sam withheld the smile he felt tugging at his mouth and followed Legolas's lead out of the throne room. They made their way down the dizzying labyrinth of halls that had he needed to, Sam knew he'd never find his way out without assistance.  
Portraits lined the walls, mainly of Legolas himself, including one that Gimli took great delight in, of a small Elfling prince with missing teeth, chin length blonde hair, and a bright grin.   
As they wandered Legolas pointed out important rooms, such as the kitchens (for the Hobbits), the smaller library (for Faramir), and an assortment of studies, meeting rooms, and halls. The entire walk Galadhwen stayed pressed to her husband's side, his arm firmly upon her waist. The sight of how content they were in each other's presence made Sam resolve to himself that he would talk to Rosie upon returning to the Shire.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
As their group (Lacien and Tauriel in tow) approached the long hall of guest rooms Aragorn took pity on his oldest friend, "I'll show them to their rooms. You go spend some time with your wife."  
Elrohir gave them a rather lewd look and opened his mouth to say something before Arwen smacked him as hard as she could upside the head and gave him a stern look, "Not a word."  
Aragorn smirked at his elder brother before turning back to Legolas, "We'll see you at the banquet tonight."  
Galadhwen leaned in and kissed him the cheek before beaming, "Hannon le, Estel."  
The couple very nearly ran down the hall away from them as Aragorn turned around to face the expectant fellowship, "Merry and Pippin and the twins are to have rooms nowhere near one another."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Galadhwen had never looked more beautiful than she did at that moment in Legolas's eyes and he said as much.  
Contentedly sitting next to him on their bed, soft blanket wrapped around her shoulders, she giggled, blushing, and pulled the blanket tighter around her, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder I suppose."  
She ran a gentle hand down his bare chest with a frown, "Please don't ever leave like that again."  
Legolas felt a pang of guilt, not for the first time, for leaving his home without more than a letter home, "The ring had to be destroyed. I couldn't let Frodo go alone."  
His wife sighed audibly, "Ever noble, you are. I didn't expect any less of you."  
He attempted to lighten the mood with a sheepish grin, "At least I returned to you in one piece."  
Galadhwen did laugh at that before looking him over with a critical eye, "Aye. In one piece....but not entirely whole."  
Legolas cursed under his breath, he should have known she'd notice, "What do you mean?"  
She gave him her signature 'healer look', "Meleth, I've known you since childhood. You really thought I wouldn't notice?"  
He shrugged one shoulder halfheartedly, "I had hopes."  
She didn't smile at that, instead merely worried at her lower lip with her teeth, "It's the sea longing, isn't it?"  
Legolas felt himself nod and her face sunk. Instant guilt for worrying her struck him (not for the first time in their marriage, to be sure) and he ushered her to lie next to him, which she did, pillowing her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."  
She raised her head and stared at curiously, "Foooor?"  
"This. This isn't how I wanted to tell you."  
She rolled her eyes at him and laid her head back down, "It was bound to happen eventually to one of us. Have you made plans to sail?"  
He shook his head, "Not yet. Middle Earth still holds too much for me still to leave yet."  
He could actually feel her inner healer emerge, "Don't put it off for too long. Elves have faded because they've been too stubborn to sail."  
He gave her his most innocent look, "Are you saying I'm stubborn?"  
She glared at him halfheartedly, "Don't try to change the subject."  
He couldn't help the soft smile, "I'm not. I'll leave long before I start to fade. I just can't leave Estel here. He can barely take care of himself and now they expect him to rule a city."  
She snorted, "Please. You're one to talk, Prince Legolas of the constantly injured."  
He made a face at her, "I am not constantly injured. I returned to you with no broken bones and under 20 stitches."  
She looked him over searchingly. Whatever she was looking for she much have found because she snuggled up against him again, "It's a start I supposed. If you ever returned home wound free your father and I might die of shock."  
He stuck his tongue out at her childishly.  
"Mature," The lapsed into a moment of silence before she spoke again, "Just remember when you do sail your family will go with you."  
Legolas was once again overwhelmed by the fact he was home, safe, and content, as he kissed his wife he hadn't seen for the longest three years of his life.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Galadhwen was nearly comatose, lulled by her safe, whole, and once again home, husband's heartbeat and gentle fingers through her hair. She was utterly loathe to move but if her eyes were correct, the light in their room was slowly fading which meant they had to get out of bed and prepare for the feast that evening, "Meleth.....we have to get up."  
Legolas chose to ignore her and continued his petting of her hair. She resolved herself to rise and wiggled out of his grasp, "We need to get ready for the feast.....the one being held by your father. In your honor."  
Legolas continued to lay there, eyes shut, "They won't notice if we're not there."  
Galadhwen exhaled, "Trust me, darling, they will. Up. I need to bathe. My hair is a bird's nest and I smell like...us."  
Her husband looked entirely too proud of himself and she sighed again, "By the time I'm done you better be out of this bed."  
Some very long minutes she exited their bathroom, not surprised to see Legolas in the same place she had left him. With a sigh she went over to their closet and retrieved a pale silver tunic out of it and matching leggings before throwing them on his head, "Up."  
With a groan he obeyed, rising slower than usual, she noticed, due to his sore ribs. Galadhwen went about braiding her hair intricately, pausing only when she felt Legolas behind her, "I swear to you that if you mess up my hair it will be the last time we do that for a very long time."  
She could feel his smile as he pressed a kiss to her neck, "As my Lady commands it."  
She turned her head to meet his lips, "Good Elf."  
Galadhwen turned back to her mirror and finished tucking the last few strands of hair into a complicated braid that wrapped around the back of her head, securing her ornate circlet in place. A delicate necklace of pale peridot, given to her by Legolas during their courtship, went around her neck. Before she could manage the clasp herself, calloused hands did it for her making her smile, "My hero....always to the rescue."  
Legolas kissed the side of her neck again, "I've seen you with your daggers, you hardly need any rescuing."  
She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, "And don't you forget it."  
Her smirked her in a way that made her fall in love with him all over again and she melted into his arms before realizing what his intent was and stiffening, "No. After the banquet. Finish getting ready"  
Legolas all but pouted but did as he was told, getting his tunic on and tying back his hair in a braid of his own. With roll of his eyes at the crown she handed him, he took her arm in his and escorted her out of their room into the hall where the other members of the fellowship were gathering.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Mirkwood.....Greenwood......Eryn Galen......whatever it was called now was known for it's deadly warriors, beautiful forest, terrifying yet well loved rulers, and it's celebrations. So far Faramir had noticed all to be true. He still wasn't feeling his best, but he supposed coming as close to death as he did, it was to be expected. His time in the Halls of the Healing had found him a great friend in the Elvish Prince. They had quickly bonded over a shared loved of reading and King Aragorn had quickly placed them in charge of restoring Ithilien to its former glory, something that they both seemed to desire to do. In between talks of reading and city rebuilding (and Pippin's interruptions) Faramir had enjoyed hearing the prince talk about his home, his father, and his wife. All of the stories brought Eryn Galen to life for him and he was delighted to see that everything was as described.  
Faramir (as Eowyn's escort for the evening) was seated with the Fellowship and King Eomer at the table with King Thranduil, his son, and Legolas's wife. Thranduil was hardly as terrifying as lore had suggested, but Faramir supposed having been introduced as Legolas's friend didn't hurt matters in that regard. The Elven king seemed fairly impressed with Faramir's grasp of Elvish, however stuttering his Sindarian came across.  
As Eowyn took Faramir's hand under the table and he died a little from joy, King Thranduil, who had been talking with King Aragorn for the moment, switched to common tongue and raised his voice ever so slightly, "Maybe now that my son has returned from wandering Middle Earth without any more notice than a letter home, he'll be more eager to provide me with the grandchildren I've been patiently waiting for."  
Everyone (particularly Gimli) enjoyed the mouthful of wine Legolas choked on after hearing that statement. Galadhwen turned the color of said wine and gasped, "Ada!"  
Legolas gave his father a look that most would quail before but Thranduil merely smirked, "You two have been married nearly a decade now."  
Faramir could barely hold back the laughter as he watched those who knew Legolas a bit longer than he, break down into hysterics on behalf of their friend's embarrassment.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The palace of Mirkwood was a labyrinth she was never going to find her way around, Eowyn decided. Every hall looked the same and every room had its door closed and she was not about to go opening them. Just as she all about gave up and went to sleep against the wall, the Shieldmadien of Rohan spotted two faces she recognized. Granted they were not faces she knew well but she knew their names at the very least, "Princess Galadhwen! Lady Arwen!"  
The She-Elves spun around and gave Eowyn a bright smile before Galadhwen spoke, "Lady Eowyn.....how did you end up over here?"  
Eowyn's shoulders slumped, "I don't know. I went looking for the kitchens or a healer and then I couldn't find my way back to my room. I was just about to give up."  
Arwen gave her a sympathetic look, "I understand. I still don't like going anywhere with someone with me."  
"I needed tea....for pain....for Faramir. He kept saying he was all right but I could tell he was in pain. I was going to bring it to him but I got lost," She looked around the hall they stood in, "Very lost."  
Galadhwen nodded, "Tea I can do. Follow me."  
Eowyn followed to two She-Elves down the hall to a small corner room on their left. Inside was a desk covered in glass jars of herbs, powders, and plants, and a small fireplace with a tea kettle hanging over it. Arwen took a seat and gestured for Eowyn to do the same, which she did, albeit somewhat wide-eyed. Galadhwen immediately lit the fire and then went about crushing and mixing different leaves and plants together. Eowyn just gazed before plucking up her courage and asking, "Is this the healer's ward?"  
Galadhwen shook her head, "Not really. It's my supplies room that I keep things in."  
"You're a healer?"  
Galadhwen nodded, "Mmhm. And a midwife and doula. I don't heal nearly as much as I could, just mainly Legolas and his friends."  
Clearly content with the mixture she made, the blonde She-Elf adjusted the kettle so it sat more firmly above the flames. Eowyn, who rarely, if ever, had fear talking (something her brother loved to point out) continued her questions, "I didn't know you were a healer."  
Galadhwen unceremoniously plopped down on the floor, and motioned for them to stay where they were before leaning her weight back on her arms, "I went into it in my....I supposed it would be the human age equivalent of my late teenage years....I was a warrior before that."  
Eowyn crossed her legs up on her chair, hardly lady-like but it didn't look as if either of her companions were judging, "Why did you stop being a warrior?"  
"I was bitten by a spider. Legolas and I were out together in the forest when it attacked. I was bitten on the back of my neck, right by my spine and I lost my site for 20 or so years. I could just see blurs of color and only for certain people. I was taught to fight without my eyes but with how quickly the darkness was spreading through the forest I felt I'd be more of a hindrance than a help."  
Eowyn nodded, intrigued, "Why healing?"  
Galadhwen raised her eyebrow and gave her a dry look, "You have met my husband, right?"  
Arwen and Eowyn both laughed at that as the water started whistling. A mug of tea was quickly made and the ladies stepped into the hall, Eowyn holding Faramir's cup of tea.  
The two Elves lead Eowyn back to the guest rooms where the tea was delivered to an ever grateful Faramir who accepted the mug with a gentle squeeze of Eowyn's hand that made her head spin and heart flutter. As his door shut lightly, Eowyn turned to see the two She-Elves grinning at her in a way that only other women can. Arwen took one of Eowyn's arms, Galadhwen the other. Arwen explained as they lead her down the hall, "We're having girl time in the study. Join us."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The fire was warm, the wine was fantastic, and Eowyn seemed to have opened up to them fully. Hardly any of the hesitance that lurked in her every move upon their first meeting seemed present. She was seated on the floor with them, enjoying talking about anything and everything. The topics ranged from childhood (during which Arwen learned about the girl's rather tragic past), the banquet, and the destruction of the one ring and the war that ensued. Currently the conversation drifted to the men in their lives, particularly Arwen's upcoming wedding.  
"I'd hardly call it an event. It will be....I'm being crowned queen at the same time but I've been with Aragorn for years. The wedding with hardly change anything. I'll just have a ring."  
Galadhwen grinned and took a sip of her wine, "It will exciting either way. It's fast approaching and Middle Earth needs constant happiness after the darkness we've been dwelling in."  
"How long have you and Legolas been married?" Eowyn asked.  
"Nine years. It was only five when he left."  
Arwen gave Eowyn a sly look, "I'm sure it won't be long before Faramir will be asking you to be his wife."  
Eowyn blush slightly, a tiny bit of pink staining her cheeks, "We aren't even officially courting yet."  
"it's obvious you will be. He adores the ground you walk on."  
Arwen watched as Eowyn went dreamy-eyed, "He's different from any man I've ever met. He quiet, charming, shy.....I never imagined myself with someone like he is. Especially after-"  
She broke off and took a large gulp of wine. Arwen nodded understandingly, "Aragorn can be charming. And alluring. He's even better when he bathes on a regular basis. You saw him in ranger mode."  
Eowyn's mouth opened and closed for a moment like a fish as she searched for words. Arwen took pity on her after no words seemed to come, "Estel told me. And I can hardly blame you. He has that air about him. I'm just glad I didn't need to fight you for him."  
Eowyn immediately began to protest before Arwen cut her off with a laugh, "I'm joking. I hold nothing against you. I promise. It's in the past and you have Faramir now. I understand though, there were about two years where I fully planned my wedding to Legolas."  
Eowyn's mouth dropped open, "What?"  
Arwen shrugged, "I was...well.....what you might call a teenager. I had two elder brothers who were the bane of my existence. Legolas was a prince, a renowned archer, and he treated me life a friend and a lady all at once. We had been writing to one another, I hadn't seen him in about five years, and I kept imagining there was more to our letters than there was. He came to visit and I had mentally planned how he was going to ask to court me all the way down to our children."  
"What happened?" Eowyn asked, drawn in.  
Arwen sighed melodramatically, "He arrived with his affiance....who was wearing breeches no less. I was devastated until I got to know her a few days into their visit. She became one of my dearest friends and the thought of Legolas as anyone but my brother now makes me feel physically ill."  
The room laughed and Arwen turned her attention to Galadhwen who seemed slightly distracted, "Everything all right?"  
Galadhwen snapped out of it and nodded, "Mmhm. More wine?"  
The goblets were refilled before Galadhwen spoke quietly, "He has the sea longing."  
Arwen felt her shoulder's deflate, "I thought so. I was hoping I was wrong."  
Galadhwen sighed, "He said he doesn't want to leave yet."  
Arwen touched her shoulder lightly, "We'll keep an eye on him. All of us. You know as well as I do how strong he is. He just needs something to keep his mind off of everything."  
Eowyn spoke up hesitantly, "Faramir keeps talking about Ithilien. That might help."  
Galadhwen brightened slightly, "It will. I'm sure there will be other things as well to keep his mind focused."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Elves, being the firstborn of the Valar are different from their human brothers in many ways. Apart from being far more attune with nature, they are more attune with the world they live in. She-Elves can often sense their own pregnancy early on, long before their body develops the other signs.  
It had hardly been two weeks since the Fellowship had left. Aragorn, Arwen, the twins, and Faramir back to Gondor, Eomer and Eowyn to Rohan, Gimli to his mountain, and the Hobbits to their holes. Two weeks and Galadhwen was sure of it. Their bedroom was almost black, any light shut out by the thick curtains hanging by the windows. Beside her, Legolas slept soundly, eyes half closed and glazed in sleep. Galadhwen withheld another sigh and tried to keep herself from wiggling in her nervous energy.  
She could sense it. The tiny life within her that had just begun. The She-Elf began running through every possible way to tell her husband, with every negative reaction he could have being the ones that came to mind.  
Subconsciously she held a gentle hand over her stomach, her foot rocking with agitation as she thought. It wasn't more than a moment before the movement woke Legolas and he rolled over on top of her, pushing himself up, "What is it?"  
Galadhwen startled at his words and came back from her thoughts, "What is what?"  
Legolas sat up and pulled her to him, "You're shaking the whole bed. What's wrong?"  
Galadhwen sighed, "Nothing is wrong....."  
They sat in silence as he waited for her to come clean. Finally she turned slightly so they could barely make out each other's face in the dark, "Do you want a family?"  
Still half asleep, her husband obviously didn't grasp the implication behind her words, "I....I suppose. Eventually. I don't think anybody is in any rush....besides Ada."  
They lapsed back into silence before she groaned and cursed creatively.  
Legolas stared at her, confused, "What is wrong?"  
A deep breath, and then, "I'm pregnant."  
She watched as her words hit him and his eyes widened, "What?"  
"I'm pregnant. A boy."  
"How-how long?"  
"Have I known? Since this morning. I suspected for a few days but I was positive as of this morning. How long have I been with child? I suspect since the day we were reunited."  
Her husband stared blankly at her for a moment, "You're pregnant?"  
She nodded.  
"With our child."  
She nodded again.  
"Our son."  
One more nod.  
He went silent for a split second before tugging her to her feet and spinning her around. Once her feet were firmly upon the ground again he kissed her passionately. Galadhwen broke away, both hands on his chest, "You aren't upset?"  
Legolas looked at her as if she was suddenly speaking Dwarfish, "Why would I be upset? We're having a baby."  
Galadhwen sagged against his slightly, "Good."  
"That's what all this nervousness was about?"  
A nod.  
She gently brought his hand to her stomach and he caressed it almost reverently. The shock and surprised of the day wore off and Galadhwen allowed it to sink in fully, "We're having a baby."  
Legolas nodded and she grinned and repeated, "We're having a baby!"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
His father had never been a morning person. While Legolas had inherited his mother's loved of the wee hours of the day, Thranduil barely functioned until shortly before lunch. With Galadhwen seated next to him at the breakfast table, Legolas patiently waited for Thranduil to appear out of his bedroom. Sure enough about halfway through eating, Thranduil entered, running entirely on muscle memory, mind not fully awake yet. His wife glanced up from her plate and gave him an excited grin before returning to cutting her apple.  
Legolas watched as his father went about placing the teapot on the stove before he spoke, "Morning Ada."  
Thranduil (though he would have denied it) made a noise bordering on a grunt before sitting down across from his son. Legolas tried to keep his voice as casual as possibly, "Do you remember your grandfather?"  
Thranduil looked at his son as if he had grown an extra head, "What?"  
Legolas repeated, "Do you remember your grandfather?"  
Thranduil sighed, "Slightly."  
Legolas shrugged one shoulder casually, "I was thinking about how I never got to even meet Daeradar and I was wondering if you remember you own grandfather."  
Thranduil took a moment for the words to register, "I did. However briefly. He sailed when I was a child. I don't remember much about him."  
The water on the stove began whistling and Thranduil rose to turn the stove off as Legolas asked another question, "Do you have any plans to sail in the near future?"  
Thranduil's response was dry, "Trying to get rid of me so soon?"  
"No. Just making sure."  
Thranduil retrieved three cups from the counter and began filling them with hot water, "No. I'm here on Middle Earth for a while still. Why do you ask?"  
Legolas kept his voice entirely neutral, "No reason. I suppose I'm just glad my son will be able to know his grandfather right from the start."  
Thranduil made a noise of affirmation and continued making tea. Galadhwen looked at her husband and mouthed, "Just wait."  
Legolas watched, amused, as his words gained meaning and his father dropped the teacup on the counter with a clatter and spun around, "What?"  
Legolas grinned, "You're going to be a grandfather."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
His marriage daughter looked.....unwell. Galadhwen sat at the small table normally reserved for breakfast, her head in one hand, face pale, and hair mildly disheveled. Thranduil placed the mug of tea he had made specifically for that reason in front of her, "Mint and ginger. It should help."  
Galadhwen gave him a grateful look, "Hannon le."  
Thranduil took the seat across from her, "It's nothing."  
She sipped at her tea and sighed, "I feel so useless."  
Had Thranduil been anyone except the king he would have snorted, "You shouldn't. I can guarantee no members of my court are walking around and judging you because you're with child and ill."  
Galadhwen groaned and plopped her head on her arm, "I know....I knew sickness was common. I've seen it with the mothers I've helped. I just didn't think it would attack me so severely. I'm nauseous all day long....I can barely keep any food down. The only thing I know I can keep down is tea. I haven't been able to do....anything."  
"You just worry about taking care of yourself and my grandson."  
Galadhwen smiled and took a sip of her tea, "I'm trying....I hate being stationary. I like to stay busy."  
Thranduil raised an eyebrow, "I hadn't noticed."  
The smile grew, "Not to mention the amount of times I cry for no reason. I was sobbing a few days ago because there was a spider in the garden and the spider had a butterfly in its web. Legolas had to free it for me."  
"Mirelina once sobbed for nearly three hours about how Legolas was someday going to grow up. She was only four months along at the time."  
Galadhwen laughed, "I'm not that bad...yet. I'm sure I will be."  
"Have you eaten at all today?"  
Galadhwen grimaced, "I made honey bread earlier....I managed about two bites. I don't believe I'm ever going to eat honey bread again. The thought is making me a little ill."  
"No honey bread then. What about regular bread? Or fruit?"  
"Fruit I think I could manage."  
She went to rise but Thranduil guided her back onto the chair with a gentle hand on her shoulder, "You sit. I can manage cutting up an apple, I promise."  
Galadhwen sighed, "Hannon le. Again."  
Comfortable silence settled in as a sliced apple was placed on the table along with a small slice of plain bread. Galadhwen smiled at Thranduil gratefully before taking a tiny bite of bread, "Where exactly is my husband? When I woke, he was gone."  
Thranduil sighed, "He took his hunting party out to clear some of the webbing still clinging. Believe me when I say I tried to talk him out of it but he's-"  
"Stubborn," She finished.  
Thranduil nodded with a sigh, "The one trait I had hoped he wouldn't inherit from me. I sent him with Halden and the strict promise to return uninjured. His hunting party made that oath as well."  
"That would be a first."  
Thranduil could sympathize, "I have hopes that someday it will happen. He at least understood the threat behind my words."  
Galadhwen took another small bite of bread, "I'm determined to finish this and not get sick."  
Thranduil frowned slightly, "Don't push yourself....are you going to be well enough to travel next week?  
Galadhwen nodded, "I had better be. We're both in the wedding. And I for one intend on being there."  
Thranduil relented, "Guards are traveling with us at least. Have you or my son informed Estel and Arwen of the new member of the family?"  
Galadhwen shook her head, "We want to wait until after the wedding. That day is about them, not about us."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Arwen wasn't nervous. She felt like perhaps she should be, given it was her wedding day but having been with her soon-to-be husband for what seemed like an eternity already all the nervous had worn off years ago, leaving nothing but excitement. Her dearest friends were with her helping her prepare and celebrate. Galadhwen who had brought wine from home and would be serving as the Matron in Waiting, Idril and Nessa, her brothers'......love interests would be serving as Ladies in Waiting along with the now-courting Eowyn, who Arwen had grown close to during their short time knowing one another.  
Galadhwen, always creative when it came to hair, had managed some sort of styling that Arwen knew she'd never be able to replicate on her own. Nessa had the gown and veil laid out on the bed, waiting to be put on while the bride finished getting ready.  
Arwen felt the last few unruly strands of hair get tucked back and turned to face the others, "How does it look?"  
"You look radiant, your Majesty," Eowyn told her and Arwen smiled.  
"Arwen, Eowyn. Just Arwen. I never cared for titles."  
Idril, always with a mischievous streak that Arwen feared to see combined with Elrohir's, grinned, "Before you get in your dress we're all having a glass of wine."  
Arwen grinned back, "And it's Mirkwood wine, thanks to Galadhwen," She turned to Eowyn, "Nothing is better than Mirkwood wine."  
"Eryn Galen, Arwen," Nessa reminded her as she poured the wine, "It's Eryn Galen now."  
"Ah yes," Arwen remarked as she accepted the two glasses of wine handed to her, "Mirkwood no longer."  
She went to hand Galadhwen the goblet of wine but the Wood Elf shook her head, "I'm all right but hannon le."  
Arwen nearly dropped the glass in shock before suspicion settled in, "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," Galadhwen protested, "I just don't feel like having wine."  
Arwen gave her friend a searching look, "You're a Wood Elf. You always feel like having wine."  
Galadhwen seemed to grasp for a response, "I just don't want it right before the ceremony."  
Arwen looked her over and noticed the uneasiness in her posture, "You're hiding something."  
Galadhwen sighed, "I'm not. Can we please just toast to your long and happy marriage with me having a glass of water?"  
Dread began to settle in Arwen's stomach, "What's wrong? Please? I'm starting to worry."  
Galadhwen shut her eyes briefly and sighed even deeper, "There's nothing to worry about. I promise we're planning to tell you before we leave."  
The dread hit her fully as she realized what Galadhwen must be talking about, "Legolas is sailing, isn't he?"  
Galadhwen gave her a funny look, "No. Where did you get that idea?"  
More horrid thoughts ran through her head, "Is he dying? Are you dying?"  
Galadhwen was looking throughly frustrated, "No. Nothing like that. It's....I....." She took a deep breath, "I'm in a delicate way."  
Arwen's rattled mind took a moment to try and process what she meant, "Oh.....oh.....oh...."  
Suddenly Eowyn gasped loudly, "You're pregnant!?!"  
Galadhwen slowly nodded and Arwen all but fell over in shock, Nessa jumping in at the last moment to save the wine goblets, "Why in the name of the Valar would you hide that from us?" She paused and leaned in hushed, "Is it Legolas's?"  
Galadhwen gave her a very dry look, "No. It's a spider's. We thought we'd try to cross breed."  
Idril snorted and the reality of what was being said hit Arwen fully, "You're having a baby....you're having a baby!"  
Galadhwen grinned and nodded before Arwen engulfed her in a hug before leaning over to look at her stomach, "Hello Baby!"  
Galadhwen rolled her eyes fondly, "It's a boy by the way."  
Eowyn, who had migrated over from her seat, hugged Galadhwen as well, "Who have you told?"  
"Hardly anyone. Only Thranduil...though I think Halden suspects. He's been instructed to keep me safe more than he ever has. And Lacien may have bullied Legolas into telling him," Galadhwen told them.  
Arwen took her friend's hand and all but dragged her-gently-into the hall in the direction of the study where Aragorn was getting ready, "If you think I'm getting married without Aragorn finding out he's going to be an uncle first, you're mistaken."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Aragorn was nervous. More nervous than he had ever been in his life for a matter of fact. One would think, given their rather long (in mortal standards) history together he wouldn't be as nervous as he was but clearly one would be mistaken. Apparently he must have looked distressed enough to be noticeable because Legolas commented on it.  
"You do realize you can breath, Aragorn. You have nothing to be worried about. You've been together for longer than most would even think about."  
Aragorn looked at him and tried to do as he was told, "What if she decides she can do better."  
His oldest and closest friend raised one dark eyebrow, "I think it's safe to say that won't happen."  
Another horrifying thought occurred to him, "What if I forget the ring?" A flash of panic, "Where IS the ring?"  
Legolas held up a small bag from his pocket, "With me. That's why you gave them to me."  
Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief, "What if I trip?"  
Legolas looked exasperated as he turned to the twins, "Was I this bad?"  
Elladan nodded, "Worse actually."  
Legolas sent him a rather rude gesture and turned back to Aragorn, "You're going to be fine."  
Before he could respond there was a knock on the door and Arwen's voice called through, "Estel? Don't open the door, you're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding but I needed to speak to you. Ask your closest friend what he's hiding from you."  
Aragorn spun around to look a Legolas who suddenly had all eyes upon him. Galadhwen's voice called though, "I tried to keep it hidden but she got it out of me. Sorry."  
Aragorn's stomach plummeted, "You're sailing, aren't you?"  
Legolas gave him an absurd look, "What? No."  
"He's not dying either," Arwen mentioned through the still closed door.  
Legolas turned toward the door, "You thought I was dying."  
"Only because she knows you, Darling," Galadhwen replied.  
Aragorn quickly called the attention to the matter at hand, "All right. What're you not telling us?"  
Legolas sighed and turned back to face the expectant room of Hobbits, Elves, Men, and a Dwarf, "Galadhwen and I are having our first child. She's pregnant."  
The room went utterly silent for a long moment before Arwen spoke again, "You can yell at him for hiding that I'm going to finish getting ready. See you shortly, Meleth."  
Legolas looked rather sheepish, "Are you going to say something or just stare at me like that?"  
Aragorn forced his mouth to move, "I'm going to be an uncle?"  
"Yes."  
"And the reason we were hiding this was?"  
Legolas sighed, "Today is about you and Arwen. Not about Galadhwen and I or Eryn Galen or even Ithilien."  
Elrohir, never one for tact, whooped loudly, "Forget Gondor! I'm going to be an uncle!!!!"  
Elladan opened another bottle of wine and began pouring as Frodo spoke up from the back of the room, "How long have you known?"  
Legolas accepted a goblet from Elladan, "Merely a month. We found out shortly after you left Eryn Galen."  
Aragorn could feel himself grinning, all trace of nervousness gone, "I'm going to be an uncle!"  
Legolas rolled his eyes fondly, "Yes. We don't want to make an ordeal of this yet."  
Gimli snorted, "Too late for that, Lad. We're all a bit too excited for you."  
"To Aragorn on his wedding day and to Legolas on the birth of the first Fellowship baby," Eomer announced, hopping up on one of the chairs to be seen better, "May the marriage be strong and may the little one be showered with more gifts than you can fit into the palace."  
Aragorn laughed at the mildly horrified look on his best friend's face, "I'll drink to that."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
As Aragorn headed out of the study, everyone but Legolas and Gimli having gone to their spots, Legolas spoke, "It's a boy. I'm having a son."  
Aragorn grinned, "A mini you."  
Legolas grinned back, "Let's hope not. I don't think Galadhwen and Ada could handle it."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The wedding was lovely, the bride looked radiant, Aragorn didn't lose the ring, nor did he trip. Everyone was settling into eat, the Fellowship, including Eomer, Eowyn, Faramir, and the twins, seated at the table of honor with the couple. Gimli looked to his right where Legolas and Galadhwen were seated. The Elf seemed to watch his wife's every move and assisted her with both standing and sitting despite her protests. Opposite them at another table reserved for honored guest, King Thranduil was keeping a careful eye on his marriage daughter as well.  
Humorous as it was, Gimli could hardly blame them. This little one was going to mean a lot to quite a large group of people.  
The hall fell into silence as Aragorn stood, Arwen rising beside him as well, "Arwen and myself would first like to thank everyone who took time out of their lives to join us today. We're honored to have you all here."  
"Kiss!" Elladan shouted and hall had a ripple of laughter and applause go through it.  
The couple obliged before Aragorn spoke again, "Today isn't just a celebration of our wedding. We received some news today that I know I was quite happy to hear."  
Gimli could barely hold back his laughter at the horrified looks Legolas and his wife exchanged.  
Sure enough Aragorn turned toward them, "Despite trying to keep it a secret to assure the day was about us, we found out our friends and member of the Fellowship, Legolas and his lady wife, Galadhwen are expecting their first child and heir."  
The hall broke into applause for both their King and new Queen and the new little prince being born.  
Gimli, who joined in the celebrating just laughed, "Did you really expect him to keep it secret?"  
Legolas's sigh turned into a smile, "I suppose not. I had hopes....."  
Gimli chuckled, "Just think what revenge you can take when he expects his first child."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Rosie Cottonwood (soon to be Rosie Gamgee) was experiencing more than she ever had in her life in the past few days. Never before had she thought she would marry a hero, especially one who had friends coming to their wedding that were royalty. They seemed to arrive in groups. First came the king (King!) of Rohan with his sister (also a soon to be bride herself) and his affiance. Shortly after came the steward of Gondor, Faramir and Gimli the Dwarf as well as a slew of guards in honor of the king of Gondor. The guards were sent home moments after King Aragorn and Queen Arwen arrived. (Sam explained that Aragorn wasn't much for people kowtowing and guards constantly around). Last to arrived were Prince Legolas and his wife Princess Galadhwen who were both Elves.  
Sam, her Sam, seemed at ease talking to them. As she watched him joke around with royalty, she could barely believe it was the shy, stuttering, quiet Hobbit who had left the Shire.  
She said as much to the small group of women that she had invited into sit and talk. Queen Arwen (who had insisted on being called just Arwen) smiled, "He's certainly bolder than the Hobbit I met in Imladris at first."  
Rosie could feel herself growing dreamy-eyed, "He came back so different....but he's still the same sweet Sam I remember. That didn't change."  
Coming back to herself she realized everyone was smiling at her and she blushed slightly before gasping, "Oh! I've been a terrible host! Can I get you anything? Tea? Water? Juice? Ale? Food?"  
She tutted about her kitchen, fetching drinks for everyone when Arwen spoke, "Galadhwen you should have tea. Tea is good for you."  
Rosie immediately set the kettle to boil before turning back around, "That's right! Sam told me that you're in a family way!"  
Galadhwen nodded and rested a hand on the small curve of her stomach, "I'm finally starting to show."  
Lady Eowyn (who also insisted on just Eowyn) grinned broadly, "I almost want to postpone the wedding until I can have a little ring-Elfling."  
Galadhwen grinned right back, "I've seen you with Faramir. I don't think you'll be able to wait that long."  
Eowyn sighed, rather dreamy-eyed herself, "I suppose you're right," She slyly looked at Lady Lothiriel (also known as just Lothiriel), "Though I think Eomer may insist on his wedding being first."  
Lothiriel blushed slightly, "We've just begun courting........though I wouldn't be opposed to it."  
The day passed quickly, Rosie noted. Apparently women of any race could enjoy talking together just like Hobbits could.  
As Lad-Galadhwen....Galadhwen.....began to exit the Hobbit hole Rosie lived in with her parents Rosie paused, "Wait one moment. I have something for you."  
She darted into her room and retrieved the small bundle from her hope chest at the foot of the bed. Back in the entryway she handed the She-Elf the cloth wrapped gift, "When Sam told me that you were having a baby.....well he mentioned it would be like having a nephew and I thought, 'If he's the uncle, I suppose I'm something of an aunt.' Plus new babies should always get gifts."  
Galadhwen gently unfolded the cloth wrapping and removed the hand-knit, soft blue blanket Rosie had made. The little Hobbit felt herself blush, "I know it's not much....not for a little prince but I figured every babe should get a blanket."  
Rosie soon found herself engulfed in a tight hug. Galadhwen was trembling slightly as she pulled back and she wiped away a few tears, "This is the sweetest gift I could ever imagine. And it's the exact color of the nursery. Thank you.....Auntie Rosie."  
Rosie beamed. Sam wasn't the only one with friends from different races now.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"Are you sure you don't need any help with this?"  
Eomer turned from where he was helping arrange furniture, "You just sit. The last thing you need to be doing is lifting cribs."  
"My thoughts exactly," Legolas piped in from the other end of said crib, "You just sit and tell us how you'd like things to be placed."  
Galadhwen rested a hand over her predominant stomach and continued rocking in the rocking chair in the corner, "Fine, but just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm incapable of doing anything."  
Eomer put down his end of the crib and turned to her, "Sit. It makes us feel better."  
Lothiriel looked up from the quit she was making to beam at him before turning to the expectant mother, "We do want to help though. Whatever you need after the little one is born."  
Eomer sighed and looked at his Elven friend, "She has baby fever and we're not even married yet."  
Both men turned at the sound of an almost silent squeal of delight. Lothiriel had her hand on Galadhwen's stomach who explained, "I'm being kicked."  
Both soon-to-be parents attempted to hide their laughter over what Eomer was sure was the somewhat panicked look on his face over the utter want and delight on his fiancé's. He went to continue to move the crib when Legolas placed a mockingly, comforting hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry. I'll let you borrow mine so you can have plenty of practice for your own."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Galadhwen was in rather excruciating pain. The pain came in waves and each wave was growing closer together and she was starting to panic, "Arwen I'm not having this baby without my husband here."  
Arwen looked no better than she felt. The Gondor rulers had arrived two days prior specifically for the birth of the little Elf prince, "It's going to be fine. Aragorn is going to bring him back here and everything is going to be fine."  
Galadhwen nodded and squeezed her eyes shut as another wave of pain hit. They hadn't expected Orcs to make a last ditch attempt in the name of darkness and attack the palace. They hadn't expected the Crown Prince to need to go defend their home. They certainly hadn't expected her to go into labor while he was still gone.   
Arwen was in a mild panic. She knew the basics of healing, she could handle herself in a fight, but birthing her nephew? She understood the basics of what happened and Valar knows Galadhwen had birthed enough babies but Arwen was not ready to be the only support present, "Aragorn is going to bring him back here and he's going to be fine."  
Of course that was the other worry heavy of both Elleths' minds. They both knew battle well. They knew the risks of returning injured....or not at all. Arwen sent a silent prayer to the Valar to return both her husband and the prince to them safely.  
Galadhwen breathed deeply and resigned herself to wait, "I'm not having this baby until he's back. I'm not."  
Arwen looked panic-stricken, "Hwen, I don't think that's something you can stop."  
Galadhwen looked at her stubbornly, "Watch me."  
Arwen glanced at the door, "I should go get the healer."  
Galadhwen shook her head, eyes still shut, "You can get Nostariel when Legolas gets here."  
Arwen bit her lip and glanced at the door just as it swung open and Legolas, Aragorn, and Tauriel all but ran in followed by a much calmer Nostariel. Arwen had never been happier to see them than she had at that moment, "I could kiss you right now."  
Nostariel immediately went to work, "Glad we got here on time."  
Galadhwen looked over at her husband and immediately noticed the bulge of bandages under his tunic, "You're hurt."  
Legolas brushed her off, "It's nothing. I'm fine."  
Nostariel must have felt Galadhwen's protest because she spoke, "You can yell at him later. I have a baby to deliver," She looked over to where Arwen and Aragorn stood in the corner, "Thank you so much for your help. Get out."  
As they left Galadhwen relaxed some, "Now I can have the baby."  
Nostariel gave her an odd look, "I don't think you get to decide that. I'm pretty sure your son does."  
Galadhwen felt another wave of pain and immediately squeezed her-now present-husband's hand, "He wasn't coming until Legolas returned."  
Legolas kissed her hand as she heard him mutter to himself, "And they call me stubborn."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
His son was....perfect. Utterly perfect. Tiny, blonde, and complete perfection. His wife seemed to agree, "He looks like you. I have a miniature Legolas."  
He ran a gentle hand over the tiny head when a thought occurred to him, "He needs a name."  
Galadhwen leaned her head against his shoulder, "Something about healing."  
Legolas gave her an odd look, "Healing?"  
She nodded, "Middle Earth is starting to heal. He's a sign of that," She paused, "That's sounds pretentious."  
"No actually.....it makes sense."  
They sat in silence for a moment before a name occurred to him, "Aranestarion."  
Galadhwen looked up at him adoringly, "King who brings about healing.....it's perfect."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Lothiriel had looked radiant as a bride. The wedding had been far more similar to Sam's wedding than it had to Aragorn and Arwen's. Frodo imagined that came from Rohan being a bit more rustic than Gondor. Currently the celebration was still going inside as Frodo stepped out onto the landing for some air. Frodo had assumed he was alone until a cloaked figure seemed to melt somewhat from the shadows.  
Frodo walked over to where Legolas was standing, staring out into the night, "Everything all right?"  
Legolas turned sightly to look at him, probably having known he was there the whole time, and sighed slightly, "Some days are better than others."  
Frodo instantly understood what he meant, "The sea-longing?"  
Legolas nodded almost imperceptibly.  
Frodo could sympathize, "I knew I wouldn't return the same Hobbit I was....but I had hoped a little. Sometimes I think the darkness got to me a little more than I first thought."  
"We're forever grateful for what you and Sam did."  
Frodo smiled slightly, "I wouldn't change it. If I had to go back I'd do it again. It had to be done."  
Legolas's glow seemed dimmer than usual and his eyes were a dark, rather than their usual bright blue, "Some days I think it would be easier to just sail."  
Frodo felt a knot in his stomach, "Why don't you?"  
His Elven companion sighed, "My friends are here, my family is here. Middle Earth still has too much for me to leave just yet."  
Frodo felt the knot loosen, "We're glad you're still here."  
Legolas spoke again after a moment, "When it comes time.....I think the Undying Lands would welcome the Ring bearer with open arms."  
Frodo looked up at him and his smile turned slightly sad, "I'll remember that but like you said....Middle Earth still holds too much for me to leave yet. "  
Silence regained before Frodo grinned brightly, "Besides.....I can't let my new nephew think Merry and Pippin are good examples of Hobbits."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Aragorn strolled down the darkened gardens of Ithilien, a tiny Elfling baby in his arms. Gimli looked over from where he walked on the other side of Legolas, "Are you planning on sharing Starion any time soon?"  
Aragorn grinned childishly, "No."  
Legolas merely looked between his feuding friends and rolled his eyes, "He is the one who needs practice. I get a little half-Elf nephew soon."  
Aragorn adjusted the small infant and tucked the blanket he was wrapped in tighter around him, "Not that soon. We really just found out."  
"It goes by quicker than you think."  
After a few more minutes of silence Aragorn relinquished his nephew to his father as the little one began to fuss. Legolas quieted him almost instantly before pausing, "I had a question for both of you. A favor of sorts."  
He elaborated, "When Elflings are born there's a custom....a ceremony of sorts where the child receives a guardian. It's more of a symbolistic thing, if something were to happen to both Galadhwen and I these guardians would provide guidance in our wake. I'd wanted to ask both of you."  
Aragorn grinned, "I would have been hurt if I wasn't asked."  
Gimli also accepted voice slightly rough with emotion.  
Legolas grinned back at them, "Frodo is going to be the third. I would have asked the whole fellowship but the ceremony would go on for days. I had......20 or so at my birth and the ceremony was close to four hours long."  
"Besides," Aragorn teased, "I doubt Starion is going to be an only child for long."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Soft Elvish singing surrounded the entire glade as King Thranduil stepped forward, Prince Legolas and Lady Galadhwen, carrying the small princeling in her arms, to his left. On the left side stood King Elessar, Gimli, and Frodo. To the right were Queen Arwen of Gondor, the warrior Tauriel, and the midwife Nostriel. King Thranduil greeted the small group of witnesses present before turning to receive his grandson. Starion was first passed to Aragorn who proceeded to repeat a few promises to look over him and guide him on the right path before handing him to Gimli and Frodo who followed suite. The Elleths took him next, making similar promises, each unique to the individual holding him. The baby was returned to Legolas and Galadhwen and Thranduil turned to them with a smile, "I am honored to present the heir to the throne, Aranestarion Legolasion."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The wedding was....well.....a wedding. Pippin supposed he should have paid a bit more attention to the ceremony as his relationship with Diamond was growing everyday but the party afterward was what everyone cared about anyway.  
Before everyone could be seated Legolas pulled the fellowship and company off into one of the empty halls, "We wanted to show you something before we put him to bed."  
Starion (who was in the wedding being pulled down the aisle in a small wooden wagon by none other than Pippin himself) was placed on the floor before a small ball was handed to Frodo some five paces away.  
They all watched, enraptured, as the small Elfling took toddling steps toward Frodo, eyes intent on the ball. He reached his destination and tipped forward into Frodo's arms with a giggle.  
As the now mobile Elfling was passed around Pippin noticed his cousin standing with Legolas smiling. Frodo looked up at Legolas with a grin, "Middle Earth definitely holds too much for me still."


	4. Spider Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spider incident mentioned in chapter one as requested by a reader.

Aranestarion bolted through the forest as fast as his legs could carry him. Casting a quick glance behind him assured that his pursuer hadn't caught up just yet but that didn't give him cause to relax.  
Spotting a small hollowed out hole at the base of a tree Starion ducked inside it and curled up in a ball to fit better and fully disappear from view. The young prince of Eryn Galen tried to keep his breathing quiet when his chaser appeared into view. Starion scooted farther back into the tree's base and clamped both hands over his mouth to prevent any noise from escaping. The boots slowly disappeared from his line of sight and the little Elfling's shoulders dropped in relief.  
Slowly he crept out of his hiding spot and looked around before giggling. There was no one around. He turned to dart back in the direction of the palace when two arms wrapped around his middle and lifted him high in the air. Aranestarion yelped before he was tossed into the air, caught once again, and tickled mercilessly, "Ada! You win! I give up!"  
He was tucked against his father's shoulder and hugged him tightly around the neck, "I almost fooled you."  
Legolas smiled, "Almost. I heard you giggling just as I was going to look somewhere else."  
"Can I hide again?"  
"Not right now. It's nearly time for dinner. Nana, Telgalad, and Daeradar will be waiting for us."  
Starion frowned before brightening, "Can I ride on your shoulders?"  
Legolas swung him up with practiced ease and began walking, one arm holding his legs in place. Starion enjoyed the view before reaching up a tiny hand to brush against the lower hanging branches of the trees. The trees dipped a few of their branches lower so the leaves could be easily reached by their young princeling. Starion lowered his hand so it could rest on his father's head, "Ada?"  
"Hm?"  
"When do we get to go back to Gondor?"  
"Soon. In a few weeks time. We're going to Ithilien first and then to Gondor."  
Starion grinned at that, Ithilien was good. Uncle Faramir and Aunt Eowyn were always fun, "Will everyone be there?"  
"Mmhm," Legolas confirmed before they once again lapsed into a peaceful silence. Starion once again reached up a hand to touch one of the trees and noticed that the leaves seemed to be trembling just out of his reach. He opened up his mouth to protest this when he noticed that his adar had stilled under him, "Ada?"  
No sooner had he spoke that he was slung off his adar's shoulders and into his arms. Legolas spoke to his son, eyes searching the surrounding forest, "Starion, I need you to listen very closely."  
Starion nodded, somehow sensing that something was wrong, "Ada?"  
Legolas held his son closer and trilled twice like a bird before looking down to meet his eyes, "I need you to stay close and stay quiet, alright?"  
The tiny princeling was placed on the ground next to his father and he grasped onto Legolas's legging tightly with one hand, eyes wide.   
It seemed as if the forest had gone silent. There was no chatter of squirrels, no whistling of birds, and even no wind. A glance up showed that his ada was pulled taunt like a bow string, eyes hard and searching. A crack of a twig made it apparent what he was searching for.   
A spider. A massive black spider. Starion stared at it in horror before his view was blocked by two other Elves dropping from the trees around them. Starion was swept once again into his ada's arms and placed on the low branch of a nearby tree. Legolas spared a glance at his son, "Stay there until someone comes and gets you. We're not going to let it near you."  
Starion just nodded, eyes wide, as his Uncle Lacien tossed two long knives to the crown prince who caught them easily. Lacien placed himself in Starion's line of sight as his ada disappeared from view, "Everything is going to be alright Starion."  
Aranestarion just shook in sheer terror. With Lacien blocking his view he could only hear the guttural cries and hissing noises from the black creature in the clearing. He heard his adar curse heavily before suddenly appearing in view, "Lacien we need back up. It won't stay down and there are more nearby. I can sense them."  
Lacien swung into the tree beside the young Elfling and stood on the branch, trilling and whistling like a bird. Legolas turned briefly to glance at his son, "Lacien, you and Tauriel take Starion back to the castle."  
Tauriel ducked out of the way of the spider's fangs, "Legolas we're not leaving you alone here. There are more of them coming. You won't be able to hold off a whole nest."  
Legolas threw himself back into battle, as Lacien once agin blocked Starion's view, "I called for back up. The trees are sending the message along."  
Legolas turned back to glance at his son once again, "Get him out of here."  
Before either Elf could respond a horrid hissing noise came from behind Starion. The young Elfling turned in horror to see yet another spider, this one slightly smaller than the huge one that currently held the Elves' attention. Starion let out a squeak of terror before Lacien pounced on it, knives out. Starion leapt from his tree branch in terror and curled into a ball at the base of the tree, whimpering. The child clamped his hands over tiny, pointed ears but could still hear Tauriel's cry of dismay, "Where are they all coming from? We went from one to five in seconds!"  
Legolas barely spared her a glanced before hissing, "Where the hell are our reinforcements?" A quick glance up showed Lacien disposing of two smaller spiders and a lack of his son on the tree branch, "Where is Starion?"  
At the sound of his name the little, blonde head rose. The Elfling immediately saw what seemed to him like endless spiders pouring from tree canopy and whimpered, "Ada!"  
Legolas spun around and caught sight of his son at the base of the tree. A small amount of relief went through him before a sharp pain pierced the back of his shoulder, followed nearly instantly by a burning sensation.  
Aranestarion watched in horror as the largest and first spider, who was somehow still hanging onto life, sunk its fangs in the back of his adar's shoulder. Legolas dropped to one knee and the Elfling cried out in terror, "ADA!"  
Before his mind could register anything else, a tall, blonde figured seemed to suddenly appear in the clearing, followed by five more. Starion watched through tears, as they cut down the spiders one by one, effectively eliminating what they could as the spiders fled. Lacien sheathed his knives in his wrist bracers before calling to four of the Elves that had arrived, "Puigon, Raneth, Gweluon, Annor, Tauriel, follow me. We pursue the rest. Ionwe, get a healer."  
Starion watched as Thranduil cut down the last, smallest spider still in the clearing before going to one knee beside his son, "Legolas...."  
Legolas shook his head, before squeezing his eyes shut, "Its not bad. Get Starion."  
Within seconds the tiny Elf prince found himself pressed to a warm chest as he sobbed, "Ada!"  
Thranduil held his shaking grandson as best he could as he soothed, "Your ada is going to be just fine, penneth. I promise. He'll be alright. Calm yourself."  
Starion buried his head in Thranduil's shoulder with a hiccuping sob. He heard his grandfather sigh in mild frustration, "You can quit giving me that look. I'm not leaving until there's a healer here looking you over."  
"Demand and you shall receive," Came the melodious voice that Starion recognized immediately.  
"Nana?"  
Galadhwen gave her son a pitying look, "Its alright, darling. Everything is going to be just fine," Her eyes met Thranduil's and she spoke again, "Its alright. Go take him back. Maidhion and Idril are right behind me and Amarie is behind them with more medical supplies."  
Thranduil spared one last look at his son before walking back toward the place. As they left both grandfather and grandson heard Galadhwen's admonishing tone, "Can you go anywhere? Honestly Legolas.....and you complain about Estel?"  
Thranduil withheld a chuckle and hoisted Starion up to his shoulder. The little Elfling was shaking still, though his tears had slowed somewhat, "What do you say we get your brother from, I'm assuming, Halden and get you something to eat, hm?"  
Starion shook his head before dropping it onto his daeradar's shoulder. Thranduil brought up one hand and carded long fingers through the soft, blonde mop of hair. His grandson continued to shake and sniffle, hands latched tightly onto the king's robes. Together they made a steady pace until they reached the gates of the palace, Thranduil striding inside with a brief nod at the guards stationed. Bypassing his throne he carried Starion to his own quarters and sat down on the bed, "I need to go get your brother. Can I leave you in here?"  
The tiny head shook violently and Thranduil withheld a sigh, "Can I put you down?"  
Another violent shake of his head and Thranduil frowned. Spiders were something he had hoped Aranestarion would encounter only in the small, household form. He could hardly blame the child for being scared out of his mind.  
First things first, he needed to gather his second grandchild and then get some kind of sugar into Starion to prevent him from going into shock. After that he could get them some real food and check in on his son. Thranduil wished in vain, not for the first time, that his son would stop getting himself into situations that landed him in the healer's ward. A short walk down one of the halls led Thranduil to his grandsons' playroom where, much as he suspected, Halden was seated on the ground with his youngest grandson. Telgalad had started to crawl the month before and was steadily making his way through the toys spread out along the floor. Noticing his king almost immediately, Halden bowed his head in respect before looking at him not as a ruler but as his friend's father, "How bad?"  
Thranduil could sympathize, clearly his son's friends recognized this trend as well, "Not as bad as it could have been. He gotten bitten on his shoulder. Galadhwen already has him. He'll be fine. Starion was with when the attack happened though."  
The royal family's personal guard gave the child a sympathetic look, "Is he all right?"  
Thranduil clearly remembered Halden had been a member of the group that had first discovered the spiders in Eryn Galen long ago, "Just shaken. I need to feed them before checking up on Legolas."  
Halden retrieved a protesting Telgalad and Thranduil accepted him in his other arm with a nod of thanks. Galad gave his daeradar a bright smile, "Da!"  
Starion raised his head with a sniff, eyes red from crying. Thranduil slowly took them to the kitchens with a brief goodbye to Halden. Soon Starion was deposited on a chair, while Galad stayed in his arms. The kettle was placed on the stove and Thranduil sat himself next to his grandson until it boiled. Starion dropped his head onto his daeradar's arm with a sniff. A soothing hand stroked his hair softly and Thranduil spoke, "I promise you that we're going to get rid of all of the spiders in these woods."  
The little elfling's voice was very small, "Even the tiny ones?"  
Thranduil withheld a smile, "Probably not all of those but we'll do our best."  
Silence resumed and Thranduil was content to see that Starion's tears had stopped completely and he was no longer violently trembling. His younger grandson seemed utterly content with the world and was happily playing with one of Thranduil's braids. A minute went by before he laid a gentle hand on Starion's head and stood. The now warmed water was added over tea along with a few large spoonfuls of sugar. Telgalad reached for the cup and made a noise of protest when the cup with placed out of his reach on the table. Thranduil returned to his seat with the wiggly toddler in tow before rubbing Starion's back gently, "Sit up. I need you to drink this."  
Starion raised his head up and managed a skeptical look at the cup even with his red eyes, "Is it gonna be gross?'  
Thranduil couldn't hold back the small huff of laughter that escaped, "No. It's sweet and will make you feel less shaky."  
Tiny hands wrapped around the cup and a hesitant sip was taken. Soon tiny legs were kicking under the table at Starion slowly returned to his happy self. Telgalad, meanwhile, had discovered a new game that consisted of dropping backwards only to be caught by Thranduil moments before smacking the back of his head on the table while simultaneously causing his brother to crack and smile and Thranduil's heart to get a good workout in. After almost not catching Galad in time the king put at end to the game by placing him on the floor and standing, "You need to eat some dinner."  
Starion shook his head, still clinging to some of his somberness, "I'm not hungry."  
"You are. Or you will be once you start eating. Now what would you like?"  
A tiny sip of tea and Starion looked up innocently, "I think there are pastries and cookies in the kitchens."  
Thranduil raised an eyebrow, clearly his grandson was feeling better, "Nice try. Maybe after dinner."  
When Aranestarion provided no other suggestions Thranduil stepped into the kitchens and returned with two bowls of vegetable soup and bread. Galad was swept back onto his lap with minimal squirming once the food was presented. That was how Galadhwen found them. Starion kneeling on his chair to better reach his bowl of soup while her marriage father could barely manage a spoonful himself before her youngest opened his mouth waiting with a loud 'ah!' to assure he was heard. She chuckled quietly before speaking, "You didn't have to feed them."  
Thranduil looked up from feeding Telgalad, "It's fine. They needed dinner. I don't mind, you know that."  
Galadhwen sat down on the other side of her eldest, "At least let me finish feeding him so you can eat."  
Thranduil kept possession of his grandson with a shake of his head, "He's fine. How is Legolas?"  
Galadhwen sighed, "He's fine. Sleeping now. The antidote always puts you to sleep."  
Starion looked up at his nana with wide eyes, "Is Ada going to be alright?"  
Galadhwen smiled softly at him and ran a hand over his head, "He's going to be just fine, my brave boy. Promise."  
"Can I go see him now?" He asked hopefully.  
His naneth pressed a kiss to the top of his head, "Not tonight. Ada is sleeping and you're going to head to sleep soon too. You had a stressful day. Finish eating and we'll get you cleaned up and into bed."  
One rather long bath later (Galadhwen hadn't had the heart to stop most of splashing after the day her son had had) and Starion was sitting on his bed with his night bottoms on. He raised his arms and his nana tugged a matching pale blue nightshirt on over his head, "You were such a brave boy today."  
Starion frowned as he climbed under his blankets, "I don't like spiders."  
Galadhwen's smile was tinged with sadness, "None of us do, darling. You won't have to see them anymore though. I promise."  
Tucking the blanket around his shoulders, she pressed a kiss to the top of Starion's head, "Sleep well and Ada and I will see you in the morning."  
Galadhwen left the room, glancing back over her shoulder with a soft sigh as she shut the door and walked across the hall to her own room. As she prepared herself for a bath and bed Legolas stirred on their bed and propped himself up on one arm, "Starion asleep?"  
She nodded and sat on the side of the bed, one leg tucked underneath her, "Yes. Your father put Galad to bed. I'm going to take a bath. You're going to go back to sleep."  
She kissed him gently and rose, heading to their bathroom when her husband spoke, "Is he alright?"  
Galadhwen paused, "I don't know. He seems fine but we'll see how he sleeps tonight."  
It was very, very dark outside when Aranestarion climbed out of his bed and crept to his door, his eyes wide. Bracing himself the elfling threw open his door and bolted through it and across the hall to his nana and ada's room. Unfortunately their room was just as dark and Starion could hold back the small whimper and tears pricked the back of his eyes. There were a few, almost imperceptible, shifting noises and then Starion found himself face to face with his Ada who suddenly seemed to be kneeling down in front of him. The tears started at the exact same time his son threw himself into his arms, "Ada!"  
Legolas lifted him with his good arm and walked out of room back into his son's room to avoid waking his wife, "It's alright. Every thing's fine."  
Starion clung to him and he settled down the bed, legs crossed, "Bad dream?"  
Legolas felt a nod against his neck and tightened his grip ever so slightly, "Do you want me to sleep in here tonight?"  
A pause in the soft tears and then another nod. The crown prince laid himself down into the bed, Starion still clinging to him and began humming softly in an effort to settle him down. The humming turned to soft singing and the elfling's tears slowed until they stopped altogether. Just as his breathing evened out and Legolas was sure he was out a sleepy voice spoke, "Ada?"  
He paused in singing, "Hm?"  
"Are you alright?"  
Legolas smiled, "I'm fine."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
Silence regained control for a moment before Legolas continued with his song. He had nearly reached the end when Starion interrupted again, "Ada?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm glad you're fine."  
Legolas huffed a breath of laughter, "Me too. Now go to sleep."  
The sun was just starting to rise when Galadhwen rolled over to find her husband's side of the bed cold. She rose groggily and looked around the room. Noticing Legolas was utterly absent and having a strong suspicion of where he went she walked across the hall to her eldest son's room. Sure enough her husband was sound asleep, eyes glazed over in Elven dreams on her son's bed, Starion curled up in his arms. She watched them for a long moment before leaning down to kiss them both. Legolas's eyes cleared and he ruefully up at her, "Bad dream."  
Her voice was soft as she replied, "I figured, "Do you want to bring him back to our bed?"  
He shook his head, "I don't want to wake him. Besides we'll have Telgalad in there momentarily, I'm sure of it."  
She stifled a laugh, "No doubt."  
Galadhwen kissed her husband again before running her hand gently over her son's head as her mood turned serious, "I'm glad you're both all right.....you very easily could have-"  
She was cut off when Starion stirred on the bed, "Nana?"  
Blinking away the tears that threatened to fall she sat on the edge of bed, "Go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you."  
Starion frowned up at her, "Are you alright, Nana?"  
"I am, sweetie."  
Starion smiled sleepily, "So am I. And Ada said he's fine too. Right, Ada?"  
Galadhwen smiled, "And I've very, very glad about that."  
"Good," He stifled a yawn, "What time is it?"  
"Almost morning."  
"Oh. So we can go back to sleep?"  
Legolas smiled, "I'd prefer that we went back to sleep."  
Starion looked up at his mother hopefully, "Can I sleep in your bed?"  
Galadhwen nodded and lifted him into her arms. As the family settled down into the bed she looked over both her husband and son with a sigh, "You are far too much like your adar, Aranestarion."  
Starion smiled at her, "Does that mean I get into trouble a lot?"  
Galadhwen burst out laughing at both her son's question and her husband's face, "Yes, yes it does, penneth."  
Starion snuggled down deeper into the blankets between his parents, "I bet Telgalad is going to be the same way."  
The last thing he heard before he drifted back to sleep was his naneth's sigh, "Oh....I hope not."


End file.
